The Girl With the Knives
by ClatoFanTor212
Summary: When Cato and Clove are forced into the games even after finding out about an awful secret, who will come out alive as victor? Rated T for violence and District2ness.
1. Chapter 1: Hate for My Father

The Girl With the Knives

Chapter One- Hate for my Father

"Clove! Go get your father and call him for supper," my very pregnant mother demanded. I never argue with her, because daddy says she's in a delicate condition, whatever that means!

"Okay, Mommy!" I ran out to my father's wood shop as fast as my little 4 year old legs could go. My father was a wood worker. I loved working in his shop with him. I especially loved the smell of the fresh cut pine and the sounds of his saw that shaped the board from something ugly and ordinary into something beautiful and useful. The trek to his shop was a mile away, but I loved looking at the beautiful flowers and trees around me as I ran.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy said it's time for supper! Daddy!" All of a sudden, a hand grabbed my tiny body and blocked my mouth. I tried to scream for help and bite my way free, but the hand only grabbed me tighter.

"Clove! Don't you dare come down here unannounced!" He spanked me in the butt and slapped me across the face until I bled. "Now get out of here! Don't tell your mother how you got that mark, or I'll kill you, Miss Clove!" Why was my daddy mad at me? What did I do? I just wanted to ask him to come eat. As I fled on foot, I heard one last thing beside my daddy's workshop. Something very strange and something I would have never thought I would have heard from anyone with my daddy except me or mommy. A female giggle.

"Mommy, he's coming later….."

"Clove Alexandria Jones! What happened to your face? It's bleeding," said my mother, cutting off my sentence.

"I….I… hit my face on a branch that I didn't see. Daddy picked me up and helped me. He said he'll be back later, because he's busy building some shelves for the baker's wife!" Okay, it was a lie, but what could I say? I wouldn't DARE tell her about the giggle I heard. She looked at me suspiciously, and then ushered me to the table for dinner.

~4 HOURS LATER~

_I love the stars outside my window. Mommy says that stars are God's way of telling us goodnight. I love how they know exactly when to come out and twinkle and when to let Mr. Sun come up in the morning. _

Just then, a knock on my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in!" The door opened cautiously and it was daddy! He didn't say anything, but sat on my bed motionless and stared me down.

"What is it, daddy? Is something wrong?" He pushed me down on my bed and started doing things to me that I didn't understand. It went on this way every night for 2 years until I realized what hate really was. And that's exactly what I felt for my father. Hatred.

**Okay guys! That's chapter one! Let me know how you like it! I don't know about the title. If you don't like it, suggest a new name in your review! If I choose your name, I'll title my story it AND dedicate the next chapter to you! (If you review as anonymous, then I'm sorry! :) 3 3 3 -T**


	2. Chapter 2: The Training Center

Chapter Two- The Training Center

"_Welcome, Welcome! It's time for the Hunger Games once again! So much excitement this year! I can't wait to see which two will be representing District 2 this year! It is now time to pick the names!" I smiled as I saw her walk over to the girl's bowl. I knew that one day, that would be me. "And the girl who will be representing us for the Hunger Games this year will be…." _

"CLOVE!" I woke up to realize that my mother was standing over me carrying my red-head 2-year-old sister Cinnamon on her hip.

"Wake up, sweetheart! I've called your name like 5 times, lazy butt! It's time to get up! You don't want to be late when you go with me to sign up for the Training Center!" I groaned as I got out of bed and threw open my closet doors. I carefully picked out an outfit of a black t-shirt and pink Nike shorts and headed down stairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" This came from my father. The evil father that abuses me almost every night. I may be 6, but I know way more about hatred than average 6 year olds, and this man I hated with my whole heart. I mumbled something back and sat down to eat some breakfast consisting of a piece of toast, a banana, and some juice and head with my mom to town.

When we arrived, I noticed the kids heading inside. All of them seemed to be over the age of 10, except for some younger kids, including a small, yet strong kid that looked to be about 8. He had platinum blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. They seemed so mysterious and so strong that I couldn't take my eyes off him until my mom dragged me inside the door to the office. There we met the headmaster of the District 2 Academy for Future Victors.

"Hello, I'm Cherry Jones and my daughter Clove will be joining the academy today," explained my mother, "she turned 6 on the 19th of March of this year and she is just as strong as any 11 year old fighter." The headmaster looked at my mother as if she were crazy, but then walked around me and observed me.

"Well, she is a bit too small for the academy's taste, but let's do some evaluations and see how strong and feisty she really is. You can wait out there in the main office, Mrs. Jones; there are some chairs and snack machines for you and your youngest daughter. I will take Clove to the training room. C'mon, Clove." He led me to a huge room where many kids of all ages were fighting and learning new skills. Many were teenagers who watched me go by and snickered. I just shrugged off their comments and laughs, until I saw **him**. The kid who I saw on the way into the center. He watched me and smiled as if he knew that I was going to join him soon enough.

"Clove! Stop daydreaming. Here. Stand on this platform and I'll let you choose a weapon. Now, I'll turn on this machine and I want you to react to the coming tests as you think you should. Understand?" I nodded and choose a pack of smooth, razor sharp knives. They looked vicious and ruthless, and I loved the way they fit perfectly in my hand. Once he turned on the machine, 5 wood silhouettes stood with targets, ready to be hit. I took my first knife by the blade and threw it at one of the silhouettes, and it hit the center of the target. Yes! I took each knife and did the same, along with some other skills that my father had taught me. The thought of the word_ father_ made me shudder. For all I know, that man is NOT my dad, but my prison warden. The man that imprisons me every night. All he did was use me for his own pleasure, and I hated him for it. The anger that came with my thoughts made my knife throwing get even better and more accurate with each throw. The headmaster gave me a few more tests of physical abilities and other weapons, and before I knew it, the tests were over. The other kids actually stood by to watch the tests and actually cheered when I finished.

"Congratulations, Clove. You have been accepted to District Two's Academy for Future Victors. I decided to put you in the level with the 12 year olds, level 5. You will be partnered up with another younger student named Cato Lockwood. He is 8 years old- two years older than you. He is to show you around, help you kind a uniform, and train with you. If you injure a student on campus, you will have to pay a fine of 50 dollars. If you kill someone, you get a detention. Am I clear?" I nodded excitedly as he continued, "Good. Cato, show Miss Clove around and make her feel welcome." Before I knew it, I was staring into the beautiful eyes of Cato.

"I will, sir! Hello there, Miss Clover." And for the first time in a few days, I actually smiled.

**Okay guys! That's chapter 2! How'd you like it? :) Please review and I'll definitely get working on chapter 3 maybe today or tomorrow. School is so stressful, ya know? I'm in 10****th**** Grade, so it makes it even harder. Anyway, chapter 3 should be even longer, so get excited! :) -T**


	3. Chapter 3: And Training Begins

**Here is Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy it! I love making these and I'm sorry if I'm a bit slow updating. I have a low B in my Science class and I'm trying hard to bring it up by doing tons of extra credit. Thanks for understanding!**

Chapter Three- And Training Begins…

"You ready to get started, Clover?" I nodded and followed him out of the main training room. I tried to seem emotionless on the outside, but on the inside I was screaming with so much excitement! _Maybe I'll actually get to be in the games one day! My mother will be so proud of me!_

He led me to my mother and sister, who screamed with excitement, and then left to go tell my father the good news. After she left, Cato ushered me into a huge room filled with training uniforms and accessories and one huge machine in the center of the room. Each section was labeled by levels and the sizes were arranged from largest to smallest. Most of the kids in my district were huge, so there were way more of the larger uniforms.

I followed Cato to the left side of the room, where there was a small section labeled "Level 5". The uniforms in that section were black with one lime green stripe going diagonal down the stomach of the garment and had a large number 5 on the sleeve. It took us almost 30 minutes to actually find one in my size XXS (the smallest size they make, actually) and they only had one of them. I tried it on and it fit perfectly.

"It fits, Cato!" I yelled. He nodded in agreement and replied, "Good. Let me go take it over to this machine and get it monogrammed with your initials." He took it over to the huge contraption in the center of the room, slid the sleeve into the opening, where it checked the registry in the office for my name, and a perfect "C.A.J." was stitched into the stretchy material. For an 8 year old, he was really smart!

"Here you go, Clover! I can't believe you're in my level with me! I thought I was going to be the youngest in the group, but I guess not," Cato stated, with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"My name's Clove, and I'm sorry. I didn't think I would get advanced that far," I replied.

He paused for a moment, and then replied, "I think I like Clover better." I realized that a small blush had formed on my face and I tried to hide it. This kid was obviously cute and had a soft side, but he could be brutal when he wanted to hide it.

The rest of the day consisted of getting my schedule and meeting my new teachers and coaches. The first half of the day is for schoolwork in my grade level like reading, writing, science, and math, while the other half after lunch was for arena skills such as knife throwing, sword fighting, archery and survival skills.

Once we graduated from the 8th grade, we had the choice to go to school full time, do half and half like we always did, or do arena skills full time. I hadn't decided what I wanted to do yet, but my mom would probably want me doing full time arena skills.

The bell rang to conclude the day at 4 PM and Cato decided that he wanted to walk me home. He told me more about himself along the way and I listened intently.

"My dad was a victor of the 45th Hunger Games and married my mom after the victory tour ended. I live in the victor's village with them. None of my family except my dad wants me in the games, but one day, I'll get my own house after I win them. What about you? Do your parents want you to train or did you decide this yourself?

"I live in one of the richest neighborhoods in District Two, and my parents are very strict about me one day going into the games. My dad is retired now, as he worked as a Peacekeeper in District 1 for 10 years and…. well…. I don't really like my dad. My mom is one of the nicest people on earth, and my sister Cinnamon is 2 and is really annoying."

He nodded and replied, "I have 2 brothers and one sister we talked for a few more minutes until we reached my house. He said goodbye and I walked into the front door.

"Mom! I'm home…" I screamed when I saw what laid before my in the living room. There lay my mom, dad and baby sister in pools of blood. Dead.

….And my dad was the one holding the gun in his hand.

**And there you have Chapter 3! (Sad, right?) What's going to happen to Clove?! I only have like 1 review so far and I would really appreciate it if you guys would review! I want to get to 5 reviews by the time I update chapter 4! :) I appreciate both good and bad reviews! (And I saw that I have one view from Hong Kong?! How cool is that?!) And remember… if you think of a better name for this story that I think is really cool, I'll not only name the story it, but I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! :) Thank you guys soooo much for reading! –T :)**


	4. Chapter 4: All Alone

Chapter Four- All Alone

**I decided to update early…. You're welcome:) ANYWAYS….. Without further ado, here's chapter 4! Enjoy, Clato freaks! :)**

I could hardly breathe. My mom. My baby sister. My killer of a father. My family. All of the memories to be made with my mom and all of my hopes and dreams for my baby sister, just lying there in a pool of blood. What my father had done was unforgettable, and the anger just bubbled up inside of me, but all that came out was tears. I fell to my knees and laid my head on my mother's chest. _What did that KILLER have against me?!_

I cried for hours and watched the clock tick from 4:30 to 6. (By then, I was out of tears.) All I could do was think about how I would live without them. They would certainly put me in a foster home if they found out that I have no family here to live with me. I looked at my father and realized that his expression on his lifeless face was a sly smile.

I took my knife from training class today that they allowed me to take home to practice with and shoved it into his chest. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! Did you only think of YOURSELF? I HATE YOU!" I burst into tears again and finally fell asleep while stroking my mother's hair.

2 HOURS LATER

I awoke to a soft knock on the door. "Is anyone there? It's the Police! Please open up, or we'll knock down the door!" I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my training uniform, and my hair was matted down with blood from my mother's open wounds. I quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom and washed out my hair. I walked back over to the door and tried to think of a way out of things.

After thinking for another minute, I cracked the door open just a few inches. There were 3 peacekeeper cars and 5 people with Hi-tech, deadly Capitol guns right in front of me. "Hi, sweetheart. We're not trying to scare you. We just heard gunshots and screams over a couple of hours ago. What happened? Is your family okay?" I nodded my head and tried to think of an answer.

"Yeah, my dad was just letting me practice with his gun for training today, and I accidentally shot his foot. He's fine." I tried to act cute like a sweet little 6 year old. "I'm going to be in the games one day! Didja know that?" The peacekeeper lady looked at me for another second and replied, "Ha, I am sure you are one day! Can I talk your father? We want to make sure that they know how wrong it is to shoot a gun within a few feet from your residence." _Oh gosh. What do I do now?! Oh! I know!_

"My daddy's asleep because the doctor man came by and gave him some morphling, and mommy's out shopping with my baby sister. I'll be sure to tell them you dropped by and I'll tell him what you told me." The woman nodded, scribbled a few things on a pad of paper, and gave the note to me. "Give this to your father. And tell him we hope his foot heals soon! Goodbye, little girl!" The door slammed shut and I sighed.

I just lied to a police officer. My parents and sister were really dead. I walked back to the room with my family laying in the same pools of now dried blood. I had to bury them, and fast.

I took my sister's tiny body, carried it over to my father's wood shop, and saw 4 wooden coffins standing up by the door. 2 adult size ones, 1 that was my size, and 1 that was the size of my baby sister. He already planned our burial, but this time, he didn't realize that I would be left alive.

I cleaned up my family, and placed their heavy, cold corpses in the stiff wooden boxes. Yes, they were really hard to carry because they were twice my size, but I managed to carry them one step at a time. I ran behind the wood shop and into the woods to find a place big enough to dig 3 holes and bury my family. 6 hours later, I had all three holes dug and my family placed permanently into the warm, late summer ground.

I looked above me at the dark sky and realized that it must be like 3 in the morning! I ran back to the house really fast. I may be a brave and life experienced 6 year old, but I was scared to DEATH of the dark. I then began to think to myself, _Mommy, please help me! I'm scared and I have no one here but me! Please come home and tell me it's all going to be alright!_

How would I survive without them? I was 6, and no one would hire a 6 year old! Maybe houses around the neighborhood would let me work. Thoughts clouded my small mind until I finally fell asleep.

9 YEARS LATER

His sword almost hit me in the face! I shook my head at him and threw my sharpest knife until it slashed a small hole in the cartilage of his ear.

"Geez, Clove! My parents would never let me pierce my ears!" he said with a wink. I gave him a flirtatious smirk and let him come over to me and hug me around my waist. I turned 15 this year and he was 17. We were now in the highest level of the training center, Level 13. Our uniforms were black, with a golden stripe down the stomach.

It has been 9 years since my family died, and he still doesn't know anything. No one does! Whenever he asked about my family and sister, I always changed the subject. I need to tell him soon, but not now.

I got a job cleaning homes in the mornings from 4-6 AM and it always gave me enough money just to buy food and pay bills. The peacekeepers never suspected a thing. The only thing suspicious remaining in my home was the trails of blood on the floors and walls. They were impossible to get out because blood ALWAYS stained wood.

He lifted me off the ground and I shouted for him to put me down. I took out my knife that I always carried with me when he didn't put me down and threatened him. I was still afraid of heights, and it was one of my only fears. That- and the fear of being alone.

"You know? You're so cute when you're angry." I smiled and was about to reply when the bell rang to conclude the day.

"Finally!" he shouted. We put away our weapons, got our bookbags, and walked out of the door of the training center, hand in hand.

We walked out of the training center and down the road, talking for 2 miles until we reached the door to my house. "I think we should hang out together today. What do you think?" I nodded quickly and gave him a sweet smile. He continued, "I think since we go to my house all the time, let's hang out in yours! We're here, anyway."

My eyes got huge and I tried to tell him no.

"No, no, no, no! Let's go to yours…." But I was too late. He had already stepped into my house and walked down the front hall. I followed him until he stopped and his mouth fell open at the blood along the walls and floors.

"Wha… What happened?," He demanded.

It was time to tell him about my secret home life that I've been living for 9 years.

**There you go! A longer chapter! :) How will Cato take it when Clove tells him how she has been living for the past 9 years? Please review and tell me if you liked it or not! And look back at chapter 3's ending note if you want to know about the story name contest! :) I'll try to update soon! Thanks, guys! Have a nice week and have fun at school? Haha. :) -T**


	5. Chapter 5: He Love Me, He Loves Me Not

"_Who can say that I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you, I have been changed for good." –Wicked the Musical: For Good_

Chapter Five-

**All of the credit goes to Suzanne Collins! - Thank you so much for all the reviews! (Meaning all 5 or 6 of you…) I have over 450 views, and I would appreciate if each and every one of you would tell me one simple sentence on if you liked it or not please? Just ONE, TINY sentence? I went a little crazy at school writing the chapter today. I actually wrote 5 pages front and back. (Bible class was just so boring today! Isn't note taking fun? :/) Let's see how it looks online! :) And now…. Chapter Five! Enjoy!**

I tried to think of a way out of telling him. A lie or maybe even a change of subject, but it was impossible to hide from Cato the reason for the blood shed on the floor and walls of my house.

"Clove, what happened? Where are your mom, dad, and Cinnamon?" I stared down at the floor, not wanting to answer. He saw the tears that streamed down my face, ran over to me and put his strong arms around me.

"Please tell me what happened," he pushed. Then, without meaning, the whole story just came out. My father's affair with a woman behind the wood shop. Him sexually abusing me when I was 6 and 7. My family's death by his hands.

"My dad had 4 coffins in the wood shop. One was for me too, but he already committed suicide before I came home." Then more tears came and Cato only hugged me tighter and sat me down on the couch.

"Oh, Clove. Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been living alone? How have you been feeding yourself?" His many questions came at me like winds of a hurricane. So many and so strong. The tears kept flowing as I answered.

"I didn't tell anyone. The peacekeepers think they're all still alive. I didn't want anyone to know. I've been living alone for 9 years, and I have a job cleaning a family down the street's house from 4-6 AM every morning." Cato looked shocked.

He then jumped off of the couch, and ran into my room and looked for something. A suitcase. He began packing all of my few belongings.

I screamed at him. "What are you doing?" He stopped and stared at me like I was insane. I continued, "You don't think I can live by myself? I've been living alone for 9 years!" He came over to me and picked me up. It felt wonderful being in his arms. I only weighed 85 pounds at 5 foot 4, but he still lifted me effortlessly like I was made of air.

"I love you, Clove. I don't want you to live alone ever again." I laid my head on his shoulder and nodded.

"Why don't you live here with me, Cato?" He smiled, but then it turned into a frown.

"You know my parents don't want me to have a distraction while I train for the games. My father expects only the best from me. Since you can't live with me, I'm going to come by every day and visit you. My parents wouldn't allow me to have a girl in the house with me alone anyway." I smiled. I love him so much. He's the only one I live for. He's the only person left in the world that I care about now.

"Stay with me?" He nodded at my pleading eyes and we both walked in the living room and stayed on the couch talking and watching TV with my head on his shoulder until we both were exhausted.. _We were meant to be together. The Boy with the Sword. The Girl with the Knives. It just made so much sense for us two to be together._ I told myself that over and over again until I fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I looked at the clock. 7:00 AM. We had an hour to get to training. I looked up and quickly realized that Cato was gone. That jerk. I thought I told him to stay with me!

I walked to the next room and saw that he was making breakfast in the blood-stained kitchen. I smelled the savory aroma of scrambled eggs and bacon.

He saw that I had woke up and smiled. "Good morning, beautiful. I made you some breakfast!" He was the best boyfriend ever.

"Mmmm. Cato, it smells sooo good!" He handed me a plate of a heaping pile of scrambled eggs mixed with rosemary potatoes and 2 pieces of bacon on the side. I took a bite of each and closed my eyes at the taste. It was so delicious. "You're such a good cook, Cato!"

He was about to reply when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Clove, darling? Where are you? You were supposed to clean this morning as well as _every _morning." Oh no. I forgot work from 4-6.

"Mrs. Kennedy, please forgive me! I slept in!" I looked over at Cato and he winked at me. "I'll be there first thing after school, and I'll work twice as hard tomorrow morning!"

"No, dear. I'm afraid I can't have you miss anymore. My house gets so dirty when you have 5 kids! I've decided to hire an older woman who can actually commit. I'm sorry, but you're fired. I wish you luck. Goodbye, dear!" She hung up, and I didn't get a word in edgewise!

"What happened?" I looked back to see Cato still sitting there, waiting for me to resume eating.

"I got fired. That's what happened." I frowned. He saw the look on my face, walked over to me, and gave me a kiss.

"It's going to be okay. I'll make sure you'll NEVER go hungry ever again, Clove. Trust me."

"But Cato…"  
"No buts! I'm going to win these games, come back, and marry you anyway, so no griping!" Then he smiled that flirtatious smile that I COULDN'T say no to. I ran back over to him and kissed him. "Clove, I love you, and I'll make sure that NOTHING happens to you."

We stood there for a few more minutes kissing, and then headed down to the training center. We made it there just as the bell rang. We ran down to our Panem History class and we took two seats right next to each other.

The teacher walked to the front of the class and told us something that we looked forward to every year.

"Good morning, students! Since it is September 19th, we will be heading down to the training room to have our annual competition to see who will be representing us in the 74th Hunger Games! Class Dismissed!" Cato let out a whoop of excitement. We followed the class out of the room to the huge training room.

We lined up by age around the center stage just as the teacher called out the first pair to fight.

"Cato Lockwood and Kale Slate!" I looked over to see Cato smile and make his way up to the stage. This was going to be an easy fight. After the bell rang to start the fight, Cato made his way over to 14 year old Kale and knocked him straight on his back and kicked him in the stomach. Fight= over.

Next were 3 other battles with more weak pairs fighting. They were amateur battles, but each had their own victor. I participated in 3 battles, but lost each one on purpose. I didn't want to go to the games with Cato. I would go next year during the Quarter Quell and win.

"Cato Lockwood and Clove Jones!" Oh no. Not him. He would never want to fight me. He loved me too much. I would lose on purpose. I don't care what he said, he WILL go to the games.

I nodded to him, as if to say _Do whatever you have to do to show your strength. _He gave me sorry look and when the bell rang, he flipped me his head, slammed me on the ground painfully, stabbed my leg with his sword, and then kicked my ribs over and over again. I stayed conscious long enough to hear Cato and a girl named Marea Jacobs be pronounced the winner…

"_Clove! You're nothing! You're worthless, ugly, imperfect, fat, and stupid! Get out of here!" The voice belonged to my dead father. He always hated me, and I never liked him either. Maybe those characteristics were true. I was all of those. Clove! No one will ever love you! You're ugly and fat! Get out of here….Clove! Clove! Clove…."_

"Clove! Clove! Wake up! Are you okay, baby?" The voice was no longer my fathers, but Cato's. I fell back asleep when I saw the sight of my own blood all over my body.

When I woke again, I was in my own bed and changed in my favorite pajamas. It was morning, and Cato was standing over me.

"You're up! And in good timing! It's reaping day! Just think, Clove! After I volunteer, you can go home and go back to bed. And before you know it, I'll be home and we'll be picking out our own house in the training center!" I looked at him groggily and smiled a weak smile. My ribs and leg hurt, but I wanted the chance to see my boyfriend be chosen for the games.

I got a quick shower, towel dried my hair, ate some breakfast (that Cato had made…. Again:) and walked down to the town square. We signed in. I gave Cato and quick kiss and told him that I would see him in the Town Hall later to say goodbye. We quickly lined up by our ages.

"Welcome, young men and women! It is a pleasure to be here!" The spokeswoman was a purple troll-haired woman. She was DEFINITELY from the Capitol. Speaking of the Capitol, we watched a short film from the wretched place and listened to the Mayor read the long Treaty of Treason.

"Now! The time has come to choose our courageous tributes! Ladies first, as usual!" She walked over to the large bowl that held millions of slips, dug her hand in, and expertly grabbed one. She walked back over to the microphone and yelled the name.

"Clove Jones! Come on up, dear!" WHAT?! How could it be me?! I quickly dismissed my fear as I walked to the stage as I knew that Marea was going to volunteer for me.

And Maria never came.

**And there you have another chapter! How'd you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I literally run all over the house doing cartwheels and handstands then I get a review! I like them good and bad:) I'll try to update again soon! :) -T**


	6. Chapter 6: I Will Never Let You Die

**Okay, okay, okay. I didn't update as soon as I had hoped because of my demanding schedule of school. I DON'T want to hear your complaining. Want to hear my schedule? Probably not, but if you do, here it basically is:**

**6:30- wake up. 7:30- get to school. (I don't take the bus.) 7:30-3:15- school. 3:30-4:30- Free time. (Sometimes I have Spanish, key club, or sophomore class project.) 4:30-6:30- Piano. 6:00- Dinner. (Church on Wednesdays and Sundays from 5:30-8:00) 6:30:7:30- homework. 7:30- shower 7:45- dry hair. 8:00- more homework. 9:00 Facebook and Pinterest! (Halleluyer- Going Madea on you guys, haha) 10:00- bed. (AND I'm starting gymnastics once a week for an hour and a half. Call me Gabby Douglas. Who LOVES Jesus by the way, so way to go, Gabby! I don't care if you call me a Jesus freak. I'll proudly wear that name:)) AND guitar is once a week after church from 8:00-9:00. **

**Yes, I go to bed early. Yes, it's because I am a cranky teenager who likes sleep and still feels tired in the mornings. Guys, I need a life. Seriously. (I can drive in 6 months, so FREEDOM!) **

**So, anyway, I hope that this chapter is long enough for you guys. I get made fun of in class for writing my fan fictions in class, but I'm doing this for you guys. Not my crazy friends who hate reading and being imaginative. So, go nuts:) –T**

Chapter Six

I looked over at a shocked Cato to see that his mouth was hanging wide open. Well, buddy, I didn't plan this either. Where was Marea?!

He mouthed to me an 'I'm Sorry' and the troll haired lady gave me a pat on the back. It was a painful gesture as I was still in pain from a few days ago. She sat me on one of two metal chairs that sat on the stage. I felt better now that I was sitting, but all I wanted was Cato. I hope he doesn't volunteer.

"No volunteers? Well, okay then! Our very first year without a female volunteer! And now, for our gentlemen! Who will it be this year?"

She walked over to the big glass bowl on the left and dug her hand in. Before she could pull a slip out and read the name on the wretched paper, Cato's voice rang through the town square.

"I VOLUNTEER!" The lady nodded excitedly and waved him up. She sat him in the other, bigger metal chair and asked for his name.

"Cato Lockwood." He looked very solumn instead of the excitement I pictured that would come when he got chosen. And why wouldn't he be sad? He would either lose his girlfriend's and his life, his own life only, or lose his girlfriend and go to live alone in a huge house, bathed in riches, and wearing fancy clothes for the rest of his life.

I wanted to go home and be comforted by Cato. I wanted him to hold me and let me cry on his shoulder. I wanted him to marry me and be the father to our children.

Sure, I was mean and vicious looking to others around me, but I wanted just as much of a happily ever after as the girl in a castle, waiting for her prince charming.

But in 2 weeks, our fates would be decided.

"Our tributes, Cato Lockwood and Clove Jones! Shake hands, you guys!" Right as my hand reached his and grabbed it, I felt a tingle of the familiar warmth that could only come from Cato.

We were quickly ushered into separate rooms at the Town Hall. They put me in a room that looked like the library.

I expected no visitors, for I had no one left but Cato that I loved, but a man stepped in the door dressed in a striking black suit with a red tie. He looked to be in his late thirties and had a mustache that looked like that of a cowboy. (We learned about the Old West of the 1800's in our Panem History Class.)

This man was none other than Cato's father. He coughed once and looked me down from head to toe. He didn't like me, I could tell. This was the evil man that made all of his children train for the games. The man that lost every single one except for the boy I loved. And that boy may perish in the stupid games as well.

"Listen, girl. I know about what's been going on between you and my son. Don't even come near him. If you distract him from winning the games, then I'll make sure that you'll be the first one to die. You hear me?" I nodded quickly and he turned to leave, but stopped as if to say one more thing.

"Oh, and I know about your family. My daughter is the one that your father had an affair with. Once she died in the games, he was so brokenhearted that he wanted to kill everyone- including you. Stupid, powerless, fat, ugly little you. Too bad he didn't kill you as well. The world would be a better place without you."

Then he walked silently out the door and left me alone, standing in the cold, dark library. Tears streaming down my face, I thought about what he said.

_Stupid, powerless, fat, ugly little you. Too bad he didn't kill you as well. The world would be a better place without you. Stupid, powerless, fat, ugly little you… Little you…. Little you…._

A knock on the door interrupted my painful thoughts. Good.

"Clove? It's Marea. Can I come in?" I shouted back a yes, and tall Marea walked into the room, wearing a black dress, gold 6-inch heels, and makeup to match. She always had looked fearless and beautiful, but now she looked timid, like a 6 year old waiting for a punishment for not sharing.

"I'm… I'm so sorry that I didn't speak up. I feel so terrible. Please forgive me." I told her I forgave her and gave her a shy smile.

I replied, "What are you going to do now that you didn't volunteer?"

Right when I uttered those words, a small tear trailed down her face.

"They're going to execute me, Clove. I didn't keep my word, and apparently in the contract, the punishment is death." My jaw dropped and I ran up to hug Marea. Execution? This was an unusually brutal punishment. Those Capitol people were messed up. She was shaking with fear of the unknown.

I usually hate hugs because it messes up my mean reputation, but this was one of the things I could do to put the calm before the storm.

She turned to me and spoke, "Don't worry, Cato is nice. He may seem brutal, but once you get to know him, he has a soft side." She still didn't know about us. The soft side he has was developed by me and the love I have for him. I shook and turned my head as I answered.

"Marea, I already know Cato. I've known him since I was 6. In fact, he's my boyfriend." Marea again looked shocked and started bawling her eyes out.

"Oh my gosh. Clove, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you two to have to fight each other! I'm so sorry!"

The guards busted through the doors and I reached out to give one last hug to my new friend. They grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her out the door.

"No! Clove! Don't let them take me! I want to live! No! No..." But the door shut, leaving only silence behind it. Those may have been the last words of Marea that anyone close to her would hear.

The guards came for me 20 minutes later when no other visitors came and took me to join Cato on the train.

Right when I saw Cato, we collapsed in each other's arms on the Capitol sofa. I took in the smell of his cologne, laid my head against his chest and cried. That's when Cato stopped stroking my raven black hair and spoke up.

"Clove, we are going to be okay. Like I said the other day, Clove Jones, I will NOT let you die. Even if it means giving up my own life. I love you too much."

I kept crying and he tapped me lightly.

"Clove, what else is wrong? I told you, you're going to be safe with me." I shook my head.

"Cato, it's not that. You're father visited me. He told me that if I tried to mess you up and distract you, he would find a way for me to die first." Cato stood up and punched a glass full of a kind of dark alcohol that I didn't recognize.

"What else did he say Clove? What else did he say? How dare he threaten you?!" I stopped my crying and shook my head as if to say 'It's okay, there's nothing else he said', but Cato grabbed my arm gently and tried again to get the truth out of me.

"He said that I was stupid, powerless, fat, and ugly and that I should've been killed by my father." I started crying again at what I just confessed. I can't believe I said that.

"Do you actually believe him? Because I don't, Clove! You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met, inside and out, and you are so powerful, I know you could beat the strongest man in Panem with just a single knife."

He kissed me softly and THAT stopped my crying. He put his arms around me until I calmed down and he let me go a few minutes later.

I sat up to look around. The train was already moving, and there was no empty space in the room. Around us were fancy sofas, love seats, red velvet floors, different colored tiles covering the ceiling made of platinum, and food. Oh, so many foods that were so expensive, I would have to turn in an escaped serial killer to get the money to buy just half these foods.

Me and Cato walked around testing some of the different pastries when three colorful people arrived in the room. One introduced himself as our mentor, Brutus. He won the games many years ago and has been a mentor for 5 years.

The second was the purple troll-haired woman that reaped me and Cato. We learned that her name was Emeralda. She was annoying as heck.

The last was a girl that had her hands behind her back and said nothing. She had on a red suit and very red lipstick. All she did was back up against a wall when Emeralda waved her away and closed her eyes reverently. I'm guessing that she is some sort of slave. I wonder how someone winds up being a slave to the Capitol.

Emeralda was the first to speak up. "Congrats, you two! This is an amazing honor that you have been chosen by _yours truly_. Now, first things first. We looked at the files at the District Two Academy for Future Victors and realized that both of you attend there. The only thing that they don't include is your birth year." She turned to Cato. "How old are you, dear?"

I looked at Cato and he answered with a confident voice, "18."

"Very good! The 18 year olds are always the strongest of the games!"

Na duh, Sherlock. They've been training the longest. Sometimes I wish that this woman would think once in a while.

She turned to me. "And you?"

I looked back at Cato and he nodded. I silently answered, "15."

The whole room gasped. There has never been anyone younger than 17 in the games from District Two. There's always been an older volunteer. That's when Brutus spoke up.

"Well, you're strong and feisty, so that's all that matters. Your files say you are 5 foot 4, 85 pounds, and can throw a knife accurately backwards, blindfolded, and disoriented. You'll be a very strong competitor, I'm sure." He turned to Cato.

"You, sir, have a very promising games ahead of you. You are 6 foot 3, 190 pounds, and can kill someone with just two fingers, I'm sure. Now, we'll give you guys some time to rest until dinner, and there we can discuss your reputation in the games. Go."

Me and Cato just sat on the couch at talked until I saw that the woods outside our window were gone and were replaced with golden buildings.

"Look, Cato! The Capitol!" We both ran over to the window to watch.

Cato spoke up, "I've been here before once, when I was born. My parents were invited by President Snow to present me to all of Panem and he threw a ball here."

We watched in silence for 2 more minutes when the view disappeared when we went under a bridge and reappeared showing a crowd of strangely dressed people. They were everywhere. Some were laughing, cheering, and even some crying with joy and the sight of us. District One's train was ahead of us, and District Three's behind us. The slave girl opened the door for us to leave when I realized something.

This was the first day of the rest of my life that might end in less than two weeks.

**There you go, guys! Sorry to leave you hanging… again! :) I actually stayed up late at night to write this one, so no complaining about the sucky ending, haha. Well, I'm thinking that I want to get at least to 20 reviews before chapter 7, so please tell me how you like it? Pleaseeeeeeee? I'll love you forever! (What can I say? I already love you Clato freaks.) Alright. Now that I've rambled, I hope that you've enjoyed Chapter 6! I'll update again soon! Goodnight! (Or good morning, depending on where you are. I don't care, I'm going to bed.) -T**


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival at the Capitol

**Okay, again sorry for the delay. AND I only got one review last chapter. C'mon guys. Please tell me if you like it or not. Suggestions are welcome, too! :) I like all comments. Pwease? Okay… this'll get your attention…CONTEST TIME! I'll do some hunger games trivia! Whoever comments with the correct answer, I dedicate the next chapter to them. (Doesn't work if you comment as anonymous) I'll post the question at the end of the chapter. Ironically, I'm watching the hunger games as I'm writing. Coincidence? I think not. **

**Chapter Seven- **

It was almost surreal. I, a small, short girl from District Two that had no future in front of me, was in the luxurious, rich Capitol. A place that contained nothing more than fakes and losers who thought that the worst think in the world was a bad nose job. I was sure that every single tribute thought this, too.

I looked ahead of us at District One's train and saw a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl who had big boobs and an even bigger ego. She ran out and blew kisses to the crowd. She was wearing this really short dress that was see-through enough to see her bra. She's probably going to get a lot of sponsors with that kind of look.

Walking behind her was an even taller boy with dirty-blonde hair and a funny look about him. He was really strong, no doubt about that, but he looked really self-centered just like the blonde-haired girl.

Cato whispered to me, "I've seen him before. I think he's the same age as me. His parents are victors as well, and he was brought to the Capitol at the same time as me."

I nodded and followed Cato out of the train. I noticed something as soon as I walked out. Every single career girl was taller than me and was gorgeous.

I looked down at the lower part of my body to see that my arms were crossed over my chest.

Apparently, Cato saw it, too, and leaned over again to whisper into my ear, "Don't worry Clove, they'll love you. I already do. You may be shorter and smaller, but you are stronger and more beautiful then all of them combined. Don't worry about what others think."

That put a smile on my face. Leave it to Cato to always be there for me.

I've never been self-conscious and I DEFINITELY didn't usually care about what others thought. I guess it's just the Capitol air.

When we reached the training building's elevator, our mentors left to talk to the other district mentors.

When the door closed, Cato grabbed then sides of my face and kissed me softly. Not a very passionate kiss, but a kiss that said he cared about me more than anyone else in the world. A kiss that said he'll never leave my side.

He reached over to the button panel and saw that each button had the number of each district. 12 floors in all. He pressed the number "2" and went directly back to kissing me.

We reached the 2nd floor in only a few seconds, and the doors slid open. It was even more luxurious than the train.

We walked around for a while and explored until we each found our rooms. Mine had a gold plated door with the name "Clove" etched into the upper middle in silver.

Each room was personalized to our own tastes and interests. Mine had displays of knives from different districts and all over the world. There was even a place called "Hungary". Huh. It seems that everyone's hungry these days.

I looked in the chest of drawers next to the sword and saw clothes. Tons and tons of beautiful clothes that met my personal style and measurements.

A few other things caught my mind. A shower with so many buttons and settings. A microphone you could speak into and instantly, the food you wanted flew up a shoot and onto a plate. Fuzzy bedding that matched my deep emerald eye color and had my name monogrammed on the sheets and pillowcases.

I was in heaven. If only they had a dummy that looked like my father that I could throw the Hungarian knife at. I shuddered again at the thought of that evil man. Why am I even here? This cruel world. Me AND my boyfriend are in the games together, my family's dead, and these stupid Capitol people have no IDEA what suffering is. I just wish that this was all a bad dream.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and Cato walked in without giving me any other warning. He looked around at my amazingly pleasing room.

"You're room's amazing like mine? I love how they personalize it to our tastes." I nodded at him and a single tear ran down my face. He ran over to me and wrapped his muscular arms around me once again.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't even be here, Clove." I dried up my tears because I realized that I looked like a giant chicken instead of a District Two tribute.

We just stood there in silence until someone knocked on the door and a strangely high voice summoned us to supper.

We walked hand in hand to the dinner table until we saw that the whole group of people was looking at us with mouths wide open and wine glasses in hand. I realized that they saw our hands.

Brutus spoke up after a few seconds of silence, "Wait a minute. Are you two a couple?"

Me and Cato looked at each other and nodded. I replied, "No, idiot. We're just holding hands because we have our hands glued together."

Cato chuckled and kissed me in front of everyone. Again, everyone gasped.

"Okay, first things first, no holding hands and kissing in public. That'll make you look really weak. Meaning, no showing that you are in love. We don't need any 'Star-crossed Lovers of District Two'. That's just weird. Second of all, when did you two meet?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. I didn't want to appear helpless and cry again. Cato spoke up for me instead, thankfully.

"We met at the Training Center when I was 8 and she was 6. She's been my only friend ever since." Everyone sighed and Cato held up his hand and continued, "And if you even THINK that we'd EVER appear weak out in public, then you're wrong, but we can do whatever we want in the arena."

Brutus rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So, we need to decide what your motive is going to be for the games. I was thinking for Cato, since his is really easy, is that he's strong and a killer that never even thinks about mercy. Clove, you're really hard to figure out, so I have no idea. We've never had a reaped tribute from District Two. They've always been volunteers."

I gave Brutus a scowl. Cato pointed at my mean face and spoke up, "Look! She can be the feisty girl who loves violence and hates sob stories. She'll appear emotionless other than being sarcastic and mean, roll her eyes at people screaming for help and kill with, like me, no mercy. She may appear small, but she's a killer."

I smiled at Cato and agreed. Brutus nodded and continued.

"Well, now that we have that settled, get some sleep. You start, or should I say continue, training tomorrow."

Cato and I ran over to the personalized door of my room and shared a slow kiss. He stopped briefly to whisper something in my ear.

"I wish that they'd let us both win, but since we can't, I want to spend every moment I can with you. I love you, Clove."

Instead of replying, the passionate kiss I gave him said it for me. When we heard the clicking of the avox's shoes coming down the hall, I grabbed Cato's hand and pulled him into my room, where the door automatically locked behind us.

"I guess that means you're stuck here." He gave me a wink and replied, "I guess you're right."

**There ya go! Another completed chapter. Now….Drum roll for the HG trivia question…. In the movie for the Hunger Games, they were about to name Foxface an actual girl name, but kept it at Foxface so the movie watchers would understand. What was the name they were about to choose? (Hint: You may google it or watch her interviews.) First one with the correct answer gets the chapter dedicated to them! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon! :) Adios, amigos! -T**

eHeHeeeeeee" I"mjjj


	8. Chapter 8: Caught

**I had so many people tell me that Foxface's name in the movie was about to be Finch, and that may have been true because we think Cesaer called her that, but the one I heard from Lionsgate was Melonie. (And since no one said Melonie as their answer, we'll go with Finch) Sooooo, this chapter is dedicated to my winner, who said "Finch" first, StarrieWolf1770**! **Congrats! I'll have another HG question soon, so please stay tuned! (*says in radio announcer voice*) :) :)**

Chapter Eight-

**Dedicated to: StarrieWolf1770**

I awoke to a gentle kiss on my neck. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Cato's arms wrapped around my waist- the same position we've been in for hours. It felt so amazing to be in Cato's arms again. He smiled at me and I kissed him passionately.

"Good morning, Clover," he whispered in an early-morning tired voice. "Last night was amazing. I'm so glad we got locked in together."

I smiled, and then realized that today was Monday, two weeks from the start of the Hunger Games. I loved Cato so much and I would do anything for him, but how could I bring myself to fight him to the death in two weeks?

A loud knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Cato! Clove! Wake up! Get dressed and be at breakfast in 15 minutes!" yelled a voice that sounded like Brutus. "Yes, Cato. I know you're in there with Clove. You've been there all night. We have security cameras installed in the rooms, ya know."

Me and Cato looked at each other in shock. How much did they see? We knew the Capitol was a bit harsh about security, but this was too much.

We quickly got dressed and he kissed me on the head as he headed down to his room.

I walked to my en suite bathroom to find that my clothes from last night's train ride that I left balled up on the floor by the shower were replaced with more clothes- a simple red shirt and khaki pants with undergarments- were folded up neatly on the counter with a pair of red flats on top. They're not training clothes, so I guess today is the day that I meet my prep team and designer.

I put the clothes on and put my hair in a simple ponytail. They're going to take it all down anyway later.

I walked down to the dining room of the large apartment and served myself. Cato was already there with Brutus and Emeralda.

"Good morning, Clove! Have a good sleep, dear?" Emeralda said in her always peppy voice. She must have not known about me and Cato last night.

I replied with a simple yes, and Emeralda went on to chatting with Brutus about her hair appointment earlier this week.

Cato leaned over to me, "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean for us to get that close before the games." I nodded with an expression that meant "I'm sorry too" and let him continue eating.

Truth is, I really craved human closeness. I wish he didn't say sorry, because I really wasn't. Emeralda must've hated the silence, so she began rambling about the day.

"So, Clove and Cato, today you'll meet your designers after your very own prep team come and prepare you for the cameras! Clove, yours is a man named Victor, and he is the most prestigious designer in all of the History of the Hunger Games. Cato, you have a woman named Opal. She is new this year, but from what I've heard, she's very professional. The tribute parade is tonight, so they have an outfit already planned for you two! Very busy, busy, busy!"

Cato and I looked at each other with wide eyes that screamed 'I need help!' and quickly excused ourselves to head down to the salon.

Once we were in the elevator, we shared a brief kiss for the 2 seconds of the ride down and walked out and past the other tributes waiting to get in. We got in by district, and since we are in District Two, we were one of the firsts to get in.

I simply walked in a door to the salon emotionless and before I knew it, I was on a cold, metal table with nothing on but my pride watching 3 women in Capitol fashions observe my pale, skinny body. You could tell that they've never had a tribute this small before.

"Well, you are tiny, but at least you're not slightly overweight like last year's tribute! She needed some Capitol liposuction." This came from the head of the prep team, Jila, who worked with hair.

"Yes, she's skinny, but look how long and dirty these nails are!" The second woman who just spoke grabbed my hand and observed it. I learned that her name was Ferila. The third woman hardly spoke and worked with makeup and her name was Kareen.

They immediately went to work waxing the hair off my body, cutting my nails, scrubbing down my body and trying to make me look "normal". It was fine until Ferila ripped a big sheet of leg hair off me and I screamed.

"OUCH! Stop that, or I'll kill you!" All of them looked at each other and laughed until I pulled out the knife that I always carried with me.

"I'm serious, you freaks!" That scared them. They went straight back to work fearfully and tried to make the pain less unbearable. That's more like it.

After they made me look "normal", they left to go eat and chat with the other prep teams. Right when I put on my paper-like robe, Victor, my designer, arrived.

"Hello, Clove. Congratulations on getting in the Hunger Games! It is a HUGE honor. Now, let's talk about your partner, Cato. I've heard some rumors about you two being a couple. Is that true?"

I nodded and let him continue, "Well, that's unfortunate, but at least you'll have a little while together, like last night." He gave me a little wink and then I KNEW that the whole training center knew about me and Cato's night.

He made me take off my robe and he walked all around my bare body, looking at every detail. Honestly, I felt a little self-conscious, but his eyes were reassuring me that everything was our little secret.

He made me put my robe back on and I sat down so we could talk. An avox brought in our lunch of lemon chicken with mashed potatoes and lima beans so we could eat as Victor talked.

"So, Clove, I'll be honest. You are pretty small. Honestly, we've never had a tribute in the careers this small, but when you threatened the prep team earlier, I knew that you have a huge chance of winning. Plus, you are muscular and have good aim, so I have no doubt of your abilities." I nodded along and he showed me a sketch of our parade outfits.

"I think that this is a suitable outfit considering your District's job." He held up to me the sketch of golden gladiator suits and I just nodded along. We would be the best District out there. I just knew it.

Victor let me leave 2 hours later and I ran up to my room and slept for a few hours. I was so tired all of a sudden that I didn't even hear Cato walk in.

"You okay, Clover?" I nodded and let him sit beside me. He kissed me and we talked for a little while.

"So, what do you think of the outfits for tonight? I think we'll be the best district out there." I shared my agreement him and then he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Clove, what's wrong? I know that you're mad at the prep team's adjustments, but it'll be okay."

I nodded and then replied, "Yeah, I know that, but that's not what's bothering me. Everything just made me realize that I may only have a couple of weeks left to live with you."

He tried to reply, but every time he did, he had to stop himself because he didn't know what to say. He just sat there and held me until there was a knock on the door to get ready for the parade. I wanted to object, and punch the person who interrupted us in the face because of one reason.

I loved the boy with the sword, and I never wanted to let him go.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It just makes me happy to write more! Please review and I'll write even faster and have an update by maybe this Wednesday! (We'll see…) And… here's today's HG trivia question: (it's an easy one) Who is going to play Finnick in Catching Fire the movie? First to answer in a review gets to have the next chapter dedicated to them! Thanks guys! Love you Clato freaks! -T**


	9. Chapter 9: The Chariot Disaster

**EARLY UPDATE! :) I was so excited for all the reviews that I started writing like mad. (Especially at school, haha.) I had an answer to the trivia question really quickly! The winner was…. *drum roll*… ! Congrats! I've had a couple of people tell me to do some chapters from Cato's Point of View as well, so I've been thinking about it, and I just might! So, this chapter is from Cato's POV! Thanks for the excellent suggestions and for all the dedicated readers that have been reading since chapter one! (All rights go to the most awesome author EVER, Suzanne Collins!) Here's chapter nine!:**

Chapter Nine- Cato

I never want to let this girl go. I want to spend every possible moment of every day with her. I understand her pain and I know that she wants to appear ruthless and merciless to everyone, but she can't fool me.

I put my hand through her wavy black hair that was now straight because of the prep team's adjustments. She smiled at me as a single tear ran down her face.

We sat there with my arms around her for 5 more minutes until the anonymous knocker was at it again, and we were forced to separate.

When we both were tired of the silence, Clove spoke up, "I wish we never had to let go. I just want to forget the games and stay with you forever."

I didn't even have to say anything in return, because the longing looks on our faces said it all.

We shared one last kiss and walked hand in hand until we reached the elevator, and Brutus signaled to separate hands. Like I care what he thinks.

I kissed her directly in front of him just to make him mad and smiled at the scowl that now appeared on his middle-aged face.

During the short elevator ride, I thought about something: It's all been so easy for me, but look at Clove! She has already been through so much in her 15 years. Her dad having an affair with my sister. The same evil man sexually abusing her for a year. Finding her whole family dead and then hiding it for 9 years. Having to bury her family. (Which probably took HOURS considering how tiny she is) Working as a home-cleaner and earning her own living at 6 years old. Going into the Hunger Games with her boyfriend as her district partner.

I've gone through NOTHING compared to her. Sure, my siblings all died in the games, but I was never close to them. They were always in the training center training for the games.

As soon as the doors opened again, I looked around to see everyone had already walked down to the backstage area. We walked over with scowls on our faces to keep our reputation.

They instantly separate me and Clove to get us ready. As I dressed in my armor costume, I looked around to see who I was up against in the coming games:

District One's outfits were pink and fluffy, so it's probably attract the Capitol people. I learned that their names were Glimmer and Marvel. Ha. Stupid names.

District Five had a girl with really red hair that looked like a fox, and I noticed that their outfits were white and glittery, but that had no wow factor to me. Five's always had weak competitors.

District Eleven had a really small girl with dark skin and dark hair to match who looked to be about 12. I'll probably let Clove have her. The boy was REALLY huge with the same dark complexion, but he looked more like her body guard than her district partner. They were dressed in farming outfits. Like overalls and boots. Wow, really creative.

District Twelve really caught my eye when I watched their reaping. The girl, Katniss, volunteered for a small blonde girl who was probably her sister and an older teen carried her away. Twelve's first volunteer EVER. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, but looked to be partially weak, except in the shoulders. Probably one of those bakers' kids. They were dressed in black and shiny full body suits. Lame.

I realized that I was staring at Katniss, but Clove didn't see, so it was all good.

They set us in chariots that were all different colored with 2 horses pulling it. Ours was red and shiny. I haven't seen a horse in my life, mainly because they live in the livestock and farming districts.

A trumpet sounded and the Capitol anthem started, and we climbed into the chariots.

Once we both climbed in and grabbed the rail of the chariot, the horses started to walk. I saw the thousands of people in the audience cheering for us. There were so many. Again, some were laughing, some throwing roses and money, and some even were crying hysterically.

I looked over at Clove to see that she was waving, so I did the same. She looked so brave and beautiful. I longed to hold her hand and kiss her, but I know that it would make us appear weak, so I just kept waving. Everyone cheered for us the loudest.

Just as we reached halfway down the runway, I heard even wilder applause. What was it? Another district with awesome costumes? A surprise appearance by a former victor?

I looked back once to see that District Twelve's black suits were lit on fire. Yeah, I said on FIRE. The sponsors were going crazy. They threw more money at them then all of us combined. One thing caught my eye, though: they were holding hands and holding them in the air, and they didn't seem a BIT weak.

Okay, okay, that blonde guy from Twelve did look helpless and weak, but I couldn't help staring at the girl from their district. She was beautiful, yet very fearless and strong. Nothing that I would've expected from outline district kids.

Once President Snow welcomed us and talked about the games for a couple of minutes, we were ushered back to the backstage area.

"That was AMAZING, you two!" I looked over to see Emeralda coming to congratulate us. She looked over at Clove and saw the huge scowl on her face. She gave a questioning look back and Clove finally came closer to Emeralda and put her tiny pointer finger in her face.

"Did you see Twelve? They were on FIRE, Emeralda! And you said we were _amazing_?" she screamed.

I put my hand in Clove's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She quickly withdrew her hand, probably so no one would notice, and started walking towards the elevator, and I followed.

Twelve got to the elevator first, so we let them get in and get to their floor first so we wouldn't be in the awkward position of both districts in it at the same time. After all, we were going to kill them in just a matter of days.

Once we were safely inside by ourselves, I grabbed her hand again and kissed her gently on the lips. I realized that the elevator was basically the only place we had to be alone together.

She rested her head on my chest and we stayed there without saying a word until the doors opened and she pulled me to her room.

As the door locked behind us, we just laid there on the bed all night without saying a word, but just holding each other. We finally began to drift off to sleep at the same time.

I awoke at dawn to the feel of an empty space next to me. I opened my eyes and saw that Clove had left. Where was she? I walked around the room and didn't see her on the floor, and the door was still locked, so that she couldn't have left the room.

I looked in the bathroom to see that Clove had fallen asleep in front of the toilet. Why was she there? Did she want to take a shower and she fell asleep in the process of walking to it?

I nudged her once and she shot awake. She took the spare knife out of her belt and held it to my stomach.

"EMERALDA! I said stop talking about your stupid pink poodle having thyroid problems!" I gave her a questioning glance at the sudden statement. I took the knife from her still sleepy body and picked her up.

"CLOVE! It's okay! It's just me!" She looked up at me and blushed as I continued, "Why are you by the toilet?"

She stuttered as she answered, "I…I…just was going to scrub off this makeup when I guess I fell asleep."

"Really, Clove? Are you serious?"

She gave a glance that told me to just accept her statement and move on. I was about to tell her that you can't scrub your face in the toilet, but I didn't want to upset her. All I cared about was that she was okay.

But for some reason, I don't think she was telling the truth. Something was up, and I needed to know what.


	10. Chapter 10: Sick? I'm about to be Killed

**Hello, you lovely hunger games freaks:) I had some extra time after our Fall Break from school, so I just went at another chapter. How's everyone? I want to know something… how many countries are we representing here? Comment with your review and also add what country you live in. I'm from the United States. (I just want to know.) I'm not some creeper looking to find you, trust me. Haha. Anywayyyyyyy… here's chapter 10! (Woop woop! In the double digits finally!)**

Chapter Ten- Sick? I'm about to be killed!

**Clove's Point of View:**

_Cato. I know that kid loves me, but he doesn't need to know EVERYTHING about me. Anyway, he shouldn't worry. I'm fine anyway, right?,_ I question as Cato looked at me solemnly, kissed the top of my sleepy head and walked out of the bathroom. I felt like laying down, as I was really dizzy and nauseous.

_Okay, okay, I only threw up once._ _No big deal. Probably from enjoying too much of this Capitol food. I seriously stuffed myself full for the last few days. I haven't had food that I haven't worked my butt off for in like 9 years. Yep, that's it. I'm sure of it._

I kept this rationalization in my head and I listened intently to Cato's footsteps across the bamboo floor of my room. He stopped once to grab his clothes and other items he had since last night and resumed his walking.

As soon as I heard the door to my bedroom close, I slowly stood up from the platinum-plated tiled floor. Instantly, I just got dizzy again and fell back on my butt. My stomach felt like it was about to leap out of my throat, but with an empty stomach, I just dry heaved.

_Okay, I can NOT be sick on the first day of training, _I thought. I stood up again and, to my relief, actually did it with success.

Walking over to the mirror actually took some effort, but as soon as I got there, I shuddered. The girl in the mirror didn't look anything like me. Aged-looking face, smudged eye shadow and mascara from last night's parade, and greasy hair. Yuck. NOT good.

I quickly washed off the remainder of the smudged make-up and climbed into the amazing Capitol shower. Immediately when I hit the water, I felt amazing instead of sick.

The shower took 30 minutes, because I just let the strawberry scented water pour over me so I could enjoy the scent. Yeah, that's right, STRAWBERRY water. The panel had many choices of strawberry, lemon, grape, watermelon, and even chocolate scented water. Strawberries are my favorite food in the world, but they're so expensive in District Two.

After my long shower, I toweled off and just put my raven-black hair in a simple fishtail braid. No fancy hairstyles for me. The prep team's just going to mess it up for interviews tonight anyway.

I looked on the counter to see that my clothes were replaced by a simple black training suit with red and blue and a 2 written on the sleeve.

After I put it on, I looked around me in the extravagant bathroom. There were many closets full of luxurious towels, shampoos and conditioners.

Curious, I opened up the many drawers I found around the sink to find TONS of makeup and hair accessories. Hundreds of eye shadows, mascaras in all colors (including neon), lip glosses, eyeliners, and even stick on jewels. Not the fake jewels that you find in a dollar store, but REAL diamonds, rubies, and even emeralds.

Emeralds. The stone had the exact color of my eyes. It was my favorite jewel.

_There's no sense in putting on makeup right now_, I thought. _I'll just be sweating it off at training._

A familiar knock came to the door, and I actually answered it to find a surprised Avox see that I'm on time for once. I'm so glad that these people can't talk, because if she did, I would probably get some smart alec comment from her awkward mouth. I can see the Capitol newspapers now: **TRIBUTE FROM TWO SHOT ON SIGHT FOR KILLING A CAPITOL ATTENDANT.**

I headed down to the breakfast table to see that I was dining alone with Cato today. No Emeralda, no Brutus, no Avoxes.

Like always, we ate in silence. The only noise that came from the large room was the clinking of forks against the porcelain plates. Great. We may only have one week to live, and all we did was sit in silence.

I ran down to the training center with Cato right after breakfast and after a break meeting with the instructor, set off to train in different areas.

There were so many areas. Archery, swords (Cato's favorite), build a campfire, camouflage, rock climbing, plant knowledge, net making, hunting, and my personal favorite, Knives.

I rushed straight over to the knives with Cato. I noticed that the fire girl was building fires with her district fire and I tried to scare her as much as possible.

I picked up each jagged blade of the knives and threw it at the dummy on the other side. I never missed one. I looked around to see that everyone- including fire girl- had stopped to watch me fearfully. I smiled an evil smile and stalked away. Cato looked at me proudly and we headed to the plant knowledge section.

After the training session was over, we had the whole rest of the day to ourselves until the interviews tonight.

"What do you want to do?" Cato asked. We went over some options and decided on to go running on the roof's running track.

I put on shorts and a tank effortlessly, but while I tied my tennis shoes, I felt queasy again. I shook it off and rode up with Cato to the roof. Luckily, it was empty. Finally.

Ahh, the beautiful roof. It had a track, a swimming pool, a hot tub, a weight lifting center, and best of all, a beautiful view. There was force field around the perimeter so that we couldn't commit suicide by jumping off. I heard that happened one year.

We started our run and Cato quickly passed me. He tried to slow down so I could catch up.

After about 2 miles, while Cato was still a ways ahead of me, I got that same feeling from this morning and hunched over and threw up. _Nice timing Clove_, I thought to myself.

Cato ran back over to me, and tried to help me up. Once on my feet, my legs were too weak and collapsed again. He reached down and plucked my weak body from the ground. He ran to the bleachers next to the track and put me down in the shade. That's when I passed out.

When I came to, I found myself still laid out on the bleachers with Cato stroking my hair. I had a wet cloth on my head and what came next, I really expected.

"Clove, seriously, what's up? I knew you threw up last night and now here you are doing it again. You could hardly run today, when usually you are half a mile faster than me. Are you sick? Do we need to call a doctor?"

I shook my head violently and replied hoarsely," Cato, I'm just not feeling good. I think I've eaten too much of this Capitol food these last few days."

I could tell he wasn't convinced by the way he shook his head. He gave me a water bottle next to him when I pointed at it and he let me take a long gulp.

"Can you walk now?" I stood on my unstable legs to see that they were halfway strong to walk on, so we walked down to our rooms again. The clock said it was only 30 minutes until 5, when our prep teams would arrive and do our hair and makeup for the interviews tonight, so I had some time to kill.

As soon as I walked into my room, there was Cato again.

"Dang it, Cato! Stop doing that! I said I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

He nodded but replied, "Clove, there's one thing I have to ask you, and then I'll leave you alone." I could tell that he had a hard time asking this question. "Are you late?"

I had to think about the question for a minute, but then realized what he was talking about. I never thought about it. I guess I was a few days late, but that's normal with all this stress.

But then it hit me! He thinks I'm pregnant! Ha!

"Cato! I'm not! It's fine! I'm DEFINITELY not pregnant." Right as I said the word 'pregnant', I felt nauseous again.

"Clove, don't you lie to me. I want to know!" I nodded again and again until he ran into my bathroom. He rummaged through the closets until he found the medical supplies. There were no drugs or anything, but band-aids, antiseptic cream, and finally- pregnancy tests. He grabbed one box and handed it to me.

"Cato, you can't be serious…." He cut me off with a kiss.

"Clove, I'll always love you. Dead or alive, pregnant or not, and just the way you are. Just do it for me, okay?"

I nodded and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. What it I really was pregnant? What would happen? I looked at the clock to see I had 15 minutes before the prep team came. I had to make this quick.

I read and re read the directions on the package until I knew that I had them memorized. I followed the directions carefully, and then placed the dreaded stick on the counter. Since technology here was so advanced, the results were instant, but I didn't want to look.

Once my heart stopped beating so fast, I walked back over and looked at the results. Two stripes were showing. That meant I was pregnant.

I opened the bathroom door silently and pale and walked over to Cato. He grabbed the stick from my hand and read the results. He dropped it on the ground and hugged me. I sobbed violently on his shoulder for 5 more minutes until we heard a knock at the door. My prep team.

I didn't want to go to the interviews. I didn't want to be in the stupid games. And I certainly didn't want to go anywhere pregnant. I just wanted Cato to hold me and take me home where we could raise our child in safety.

**What did you guys think? Some cute Clato scenes, but it's sad that Clove's pregnant. What's going to happen? How will Cato protect both Clove and her unborn baby? Don't forget to comment with you review and tell me what country you're from! I'll put a list on the next episode of the countries you guys are reppin'. :) Love you guys! –T**

**P.S. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Interviews

**Hey guys! :) Who did you dress up as for Halloween on Wednesday? I was McKayla Maroney:) So, I decided that I'll be able to write a new chapter on Fridays and either update that night or on Saturday. (Because school is STRESSFUL!) I told you that I would put a list of the countries that replied, so I have 1) The United States, 2) Australia, 3) United Kingdom! That's so cool that I have the Aussies and British following this story! :) I'm thankful for each one of you! Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter 11! (I have some exact quotes from the book/movie in this chapter, so ****ALL****ALL****ALL****ALL**** of the rights go to Suzanne Collins! Also, Lionsgate gets rights too. :)**

**Chapter Eleven: **

**Cato's POV:**

We just sat there for 5 more minutes: Silent, and holding each other. Every so often, I would hear Clove whimper, and I would just hold her even tighter.

I forgot that our prep teams were waiting for us, so Clove's just burst through the door. They saw us in each other's arms and gasped collectively. After an awkward silence, Ferila finally spoke up.

"Cato, darling! Out, out, out! We need to get Miss Clover ready! Your prep team is in your pigsty of a room, waiting for you to come."

I shot Clove a look meaning, _Oh no he didn't use my nickname for you. _I felt like punching some Capitol butt. Besides, I didn't want to leave Clove.

Sweet, yet oh-so-feisty Clove. The girl with red, bloodshot eyes, and reddened face. The girl carrying _my_ baby.

Ever since she was little, she NEVER cried. In fact, she never showed any emotion to anyone but me. But now, I guess because of her hormones, she cried quite often. Her face was almost unbearable to look at without crying myself.

I waved back at Clove and saw a single tear run down her face. I wanted to run back and kiss her passionately, but I had to keep reminding myself.

_Cato, you're not a worthless idiot with pity for people. Not enough to cry, anyway. You're a brutal murderer who came here for nothing more than to kill off everyone and be crowned victor._

I wanted to believe those words, but they were only half true. Sure, I wanted the crown as much as anyone, but was it worth losing my girl and my unborn child?

I walked down to my room in complete silence with the old song that our ancestors listened to thousands of years ago, Need You Now By: Lady Antebellum, stuck in my head.

I silently went over the lyrics in my head as I marveled at how the lyrics relate to me and Clove perfectly. Well, except for the "I'm a little drunk" part. I might as well follow in the steps of District Twelve's mentor and be that too.

Once I reached my room, the prep team grabbed me in different directions, which I thought was madness, but the chaos was just beginning.

**Clove's POV:**

As soon as Cato walked out and closed the door, my prep team went mad. Silent tears came from my eyes as they squealed over my sensitive, pale skin, and my raven hair.

"Oh, I wish we could die your hair red and pink. Everyone would just DIE!" Of course, this came from Kareen.

By this time, my tears had stopped and I was counting to ten. No pink… no pink… no pink….

"Oh, and baby pink skin! It would be just darling!"

That made me object. RED hair was enough, but PINK hair and skin?!

"Okay, hold it. I HATE pink. You make me wear or dye ANYTHING pink, and you die." This time, they didn't laugh at my rude remark, because they know that I have a knife.

Oh sure, you're not allowed to have weapons with you unless you're in the training center or the arena, but Brutus slipped me my favorite knife right after dinner on the first night. It has _Clove_ carved into the cherry wood handle and has a cruel, curved blade. My mother gave it to me on my 5th birthday. The year before they died.

Instead of laughing at me, the team just went back to their work. Washing my hair, painting my perfectly shaped nails, and doing my makeup.

Once they were about finished, Victor walked into the bathroom with an elegant, emerald green dress and silver heels. The dress was strapless with silver accents. It had a sweetheart neckline, and an A-line bottom, with a beautiful beaded top. The shoes were 5 inch heels with tiny diamonds and emeralds bedazzled into the crossing straps that crossed across my tiny feet.

Once everything was put on my petite body, Victor went to doing my hair. He decided on a kind of braid that crossed across my head and gathered at a beautiful bun at the top. He then placed tiny diamonds and emeralds in the braids. When everything else was complete, I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

I was no longer a tiny 15 year old that was pregnant and hopeless. I was a beautiful woman- powerful and perfect.

They spritzed on some perfume and finally led me down to the second stage- one that had maybe seven thousand seats in front of it.

They lined up the tribute by district, girl then boy. Cato met me in line and gasped.

"Clover, you look beautiful." I smiled at him weakly and replied, "Not looking too bad yourself..."

He laughed and I desperately wanted to kiss him, but we had to keep our reputation for the games.

I instead got my mind focused on the upcoming interview.

Each person gets 3 minutes to answer the questions, no more, no less, so no time for stage fright.

Once we heard Caesar's booming voice welcoming the audience, Glimmer was led first to the stage. Glimmer was the blonde from District One. Ridiculous name. Everything she said tonight made every Capitol guy drool and want her for himself. I rolled my eyes. She was going for sexy, with a high IQ, which we ALL know she DOESN'T have.

I looked at Cato to see that he had turned his head to make sure he wasn't staring at her gorgeousness. Smart boy.

Marvel, the boy from her district, went next. I didn't really care about him except that he was really tall and smart. Need to watch out for him in the arena. Maybe we'll all team up.

I was shaking as it was my turn to go, but I put my familiar scowl on my face anyway and sucked it up. I was led to a chair beside Caesar.

"Welcome, Clove! You're looking very beautiful tonight!" The whole crowd cheered in agreement.

"Thank you, Caesar. I am happy to be here." I said, trying to make sure I had my scowl on and sarcasm in my voice.

"I'm sure you are. Now, tell me Clove, how old are you? You're one of the younger ones, aren't you?"  
"Yes, I'm actually 15. I may be tiny, but don't EVER count me out. I have a knife always in my pocket, and I'm ready to kill. You never know which one of them…" I pointed out to the line backstage, "will be killed by me first."

Everyone cheered and some even looked really scared.

"Let's see, the family section on your info said none. Care to explain to us why?"

Crap it. What do I say? "Yes, well my family was killed when I was a little girl. But don't worry, I'll avenge their deaths when the games start." I winked and pointed my finger out to the audience as I said it.

"Whoa, I'm sure you will." The bell then rang. "Thank you, Clove! We wish you the best of luck in the games."

I nodded and walked off of the stage. Cato gave me an approving glance and I sat down in the seat marked "2" on the front row a few seats down from Glimmer and Marvel.

By the time I regained my composure, Cato was already sitting with Caesar, the crowd going wild.

"Cato, Cato, Cato. Quite an entrance you made there. I'm guessing, like you're district partner, that you're also a brutal fighter. Elaborate?"

"Yes, well I'm very good with a sword, I can kill someone with just one quick snap of the neck, and I am going to win that crown. I've trained for this upcoming moment my whole life. Just watch my training score this week."

He then blew a kiss out to the audience and they went insane. Some fainted, thinking that the kiss what meant for them, and some tried to reach out to CATCH the non-tangible kiss.

"So, Cato. Any "special someone" at home? You must be one of the most handsome tributes here. You HAVE to have a girlfriend. Tell us."

I half-heartedly wished that he would say me, but we would risk our lives if he said yes.

"Well, Caesar, first of all, I am THE most handsome guy here, and second, I wish I could say yes, but now, no. I'll have the pick of ANYONE when I get home." He winked out to the audience towards me, and I knew that it meant for me, but again the audience reacted in a huge way.

The bell rang and he came and sat beside me.

I whispered to him, "Great job. I really wish we could be open about our relationship, but I guess it's for the best." He nodded in agreement. We just put back on our signature scowls, and watched the other tributes.

Most of the tributes were really hard to pay attention to, except for a couple exceptions. A red haired, fox-faced girl from 5, who was super smart. A 12 year old girl from 11 who is quick and can climb really well. A strong guy who must be 6 foot 9, also from 11. Unusual for his district.

The fire girl from 12 went next. I learned that her name was Katniss. She spun in that dress and it caught on FIRE. Everyone loved it. Again, I rolled my eyes. She talked about her sister, who she volunteered for in the reaping and I smiled.

I leaned over to Cato and whispered, "Her sister is going to be hurt when she realizes that Katniss isn't coming home. Let me have her." Cato raised his eyebrows in return and looked down at my stomach. Sure, I'm not in the best condition to fight, but what choice do I have? "She's mine, Cato."

He shrugged his shoulders and watched as the boy from her district came on, whose name was Peeta. We listened intently.

"Welcome, Peeta! What do you think of the Capitol?"  
"Well, Caesar, it's very different from home."

Caesar raised his eyebrows, "How so?"

"Well, for one thing, the showers are different. Do I smell like roses to you?"

They spent a few seconds smelling each other, which the audience loved.

"So, tell me Peeta. Any special girl, back home? Handsome guy like you must have one."

Peeta shrugged, "Well, not really." After some urging from the audience he finally went on. "Well, there is this one girl that I've had a crush on for FOREVER."

"Well, Peeta, you win, and she'll have to go out with you." The crowd cheered in agreement

A frown replaced his smile, "Well, thanks, but I don't think winning will help me in my case. She came here with me." The crowd went silent, and finally gasped. They cried and they screamed for the game makers to stop the games.

Then it hit me, he meant **KATNISS**. WHAT?!

We can't go as a couple, but they can?! Ohhhhh, they're going DOWN in the arena.

And suddenly, my anger made me forget all about my pregnancy problems.

**There you go! A new chapter! Please review! I also have a trivia question for you guys! What color were the avoxes' outfits in the movie? First to reply in a comment gets the next chapter dedicated to them. PLEASE REVIEW! Look for Chapter 12 probably around Friday or next Saturday. (Who knows? I might get it done sooner. I doubt it, haha. Finals are coming up! So far, I have all A's except for ONE STUPID, WORTHLESS 83 in Physical Science. Sorry for my ranting. I'm not bitter.) Love you guys! Please review! :) **

**-T**


	12. Chapter 12: An ELEVEN?

**Hola! :) (Or in my southern accent, hey y'all!) Just kidding. I don't really have much of a southern accent, but my friend from the UK begs to differ. Anyway… how are you guys? I missed the update on Friday, I know. I wasn't very motivated because I only got like two reviews for this chapter. And for those of y'all who did the trivia question, the answer was red. :) The winner was Clato 27! Congrats! This chapter is dedicated to you, my devoted reader. And thank you all other devoted readers. I just wouldn't know about my devoted readers because I never GET many reviews. I'm not bitter. But seriously, pleasssssse review. I want to know your opinion. (And to the one person who said they hated the fact that Clove was pregnant, I'm sorry, but I can't change it! It's my story:) You could still give me suggestions and I'll think them over :) Chapter 12! :)**

Chapter Twelve: An ELEVEN?!

Dedicated to: Clato 27

**Cato's POV:**

_I_ _can't believe it. That was supposed to be meant for us. I bet they aren't even in love._

I looked down at Clove to see her tiny fists balled up in anger and a single tear slide down her face. She shook her head quickly and looked around to make sure that no one saw it. I understood her pain, but at least now the sponsors will think they're weak.

I whispered in her ear, "Clove. It's all going to be okay."

She nodded very quickly, and then put on a scowl again. That's my girl.

I looked over to the audience and realized that they were still crying and throwing things at the game makers. These sick people. They don't even know emotion. The most terrible thing they've been through is a run out of red velvet cupcakes at the Capitol bakery.

Once the chaos died down, Peeta sat down with his district partner. They hugged and waited for Caesar to dismiss everyone.

Once we were dismissed, we headed upstairs without our stylists and mentor. Like we cared. Once we reached the button for the elevator, we fought for it like little children would to see who would push it first. We may be angry, but we are careers. I heard shouting voices from behind calling our names.

"Wait! Cato! Clove! You two, stop!" We turned around to see that it was Brutus and Emeralda. Great.

Clove rolled her eyes, and I replied, "We don't have to talk to you. Leave us alone." I put my arm around Clove, and the elevator doors shut and ceased our conversation. Good. Those two are a pain.

Once we reached the top, we saw that they were already outside the door. How in the HECK did they do that?

"Listen you two. Listen really good. We had no idea…"

"No YOU listen. You had no idea, and that was the freaking PROBLEM!" Clove interrupted. "It wasn't showing weakness! Look at twelve! They got PITY and probably more SPONSORS. There is NOTHING you can do to stop us from showing how we feel in the arena! What's the worst thing you can do to us? Kill us? It seems like were already headed that way anyway!"

She grabbed my hand and we walked together to her room. Brutus and Emeralda were speechless.

Once we laid down to go to sleep, we just laid there speechless and motionless. Suddenly, a barely audible cry came out of the blue. I turned over in bed to see Clove on the floor with her head in her hand. The other hand was holding something. A photograph.

"Does your stomach hurt, Clove?" She shook her head and looked up. Her eyes were blood shot, and she showed signs of fatigue. Hormones.

I climbed down off the bed and sit beside her. I took the photo from her hand and looked at it. It was a picture of her mother and Cinnamon. There was one more person, her father I suppose, but his face was cut out by someone. She immediately put her head on my shoulder and stopped her crying. I know why she's so emotional. It's not just from the baby, it's just… well everything.

I gave her back to photo, lifted up her shirt, and put my hand on her barely visible baby bump. It was there, all right. She jumped a little at the warmth of my hand, but quickly relaxed and put her hand on top of mine. How could a 15 year old go through all of this?

I heard a cute, light snore from her mouth after a few minutes and quietly lifted her off the ground and on to her side of the bed. I covered her up with the fuzzy capitol blanket and gave her a light kiss.

"Good night, beautiful."

**Clove's POV:**

Once I woke up, I felt a sudden bout of nausea. _And so it begins_, I thought to myself. I waited for it to pass and shrugged my shoulders.

I looked over to see Cato in a deep sleep. He looked like a twelve year old. An innocent twelve year old.

I caught the smile on my face, and quickly erased it to keep my reputation. Even in the comfort of my own room, I wanted to keep in character. Seriously?

Walking into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and washed off the layers of makeup and shampoos from last night. I took the brush and scrubbed my skin. Much better.

I stepped onto the mat off of the shower and it dried off my entire body. My hair was silky and my skin scrubbed red. Looking at the gadgets in the closet, I decided to brush out my hair and use a straightener for the first time. It was scary, the thought of burning my hair for beauty, but afterwards, it looked amazing. My hair always had been pretty straight, but had an unattractive little wave to it.

Cato knocked on the door, probably telling me he was leaving. I knocked back and he left. Once I walked back into my room with my towel around me, I saw that the avox left my training clothes on the bed. The same ones from the other day. I put my hair in a bun and left the room to join Cato at breakfast.

Emeralda just walked by our chairs and huffed an annoyed sigh, and Brutus also chimed in.

"Listen, you two. And I mean it. I know you probably hate us, but I can't do anything about it. Today is training score day. Show the judges everything you got. Clove, use knives, Cato, a sword. I don't care what it takes, just try to get the highest scores in the competition!"

We both nodded and excused ourselves to go downstairs.

We waited in this room with other tributes until our names were called to go show the judges our skills. Glimmer went first, followed by Marvel, and so on.

Once my name was called, Cato gave me a wink and I walked out of the room with my head held high.

I nodded at the judges and waited on a red X on the floor for them to give me instructions. Seneca Crane, the head gamer maker, nodded back and pointed to me.

"Clove Jones, you may begin." I nodded again, and picked up several knives. The same kind of knives that my trainer gave me when I was 6 auditioning for the academy. Suddenly, I did what I did before I threw any knives. I let the anger bubble up inside of me by remembering my father and what he did.

I pushed the button on the simulator and stepped back, ready to attack. I let a low growl come out my mouth that was just loud enough for the judges to hear.

Several targets came out and I started my throwing. One, a spinning knife throw. Direct Hit. Two, my signature curve throw. Direct Hit. Three, a straight throw. Direct Hit. I threw about 10 more knifes in different ways, and bowed sarcastically. That will do it.

"Thank you, Clove." I nodded and left.

Once I left, Cato was already inside performing. I waited outside the room for him.

Once he came out, I hugged him and we asked each other about our performances.

"Did you throw straight, Clove?" I raised one eyebrow and just replied by a look that meant 'What do you think?'

He threw his hands up, "Okay, okay, sorry I ever doubted you."

We headed upstairs hand in hand and hung out until dinner, which was followed by the showing of the tribute scores. We all gathered around the TV and watched intently.

"Each tribute was rated on a scale from 0-12. We'll start with the careers and work our way up to the outline districts. From District One! Marvel!"

He read the scores of Marvel and Glimmer, who got high scores, of course. We were next.

I caught myself biting my nails, an old habit I thought I broke years ago, when Cato's name was being read.

"From District Two, Cato Lockwood. Ten!"

I hugged Cato and everyone cheered for him.

"We can work with that, Cato!" stated Emeralda.

"Also from District Two, Clove Jones! Also a ten! Congrats, District Two!" I smiled and everyone again cheered.

The rest of the scores were really boring. The girl from Five got a 5, and the girl from 11 surprisingly enough got a 7, while the huge boy from 11 got an 9. That was close. Too close.

When Caesar reached 12, I automatically counted us as winners. No way could they beat us. Still, I kept my finger crossed secretly.

"From District 12, Peeta Mellark! A score of 8!" Everyone in the room laughed and I suddenly uncrossed my fingers. Katniss Everdeen was NEVER going to get a high score. I heard she messed up in her presentation to the judges.

"And finally, also from District Twelve, Katniss Everdeen, with a score of… Eleven."

And suddenly, I wished that I hadn't uncrossed my fingers.

**Sorry to end there, but I have to. Pleaseeeeee reviewwwwww. I give you a puppy. Or a cookie. Or a cyber hug. Your choice. Okay, okay, I can't send you each cookies or puppies, but let me know if you want a hug, because I have those. :) Have a good week you guys! Love y'all! :)**

**-T**


	13. Chapter 13: Could We Win Together?

**Hey. Sooooo its Wednesday. And I didn't update as early as I said I would. So whattttttt. Jk, I love you guys. Please don't kill me. There is one thing I ask, and I know, I know, it gets annoying, but I need publicity. (Every story does, right?) Tell your friends, your parents, your friends' parents, your pet monkey, your teacher, your cousin from Barbados, your siblings, (I know. Hard to do.), and your hamster, as I'm sure he/she owns a computer and reads stories about Clato. :) (Wait, HAMSTERS CAN READ?!) I'll seriously give you a cyber hug if you did. Andddd if you really told me who you told, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you and all who did AND give you a cyber hug! (I'll actually message you back to hug you.) Pretty exciting huh? I wish I gave out actual prizes, but right now, I'm a 15 year old who has no job, no money, and does gymnastics most of the time, so no time or money. Now that I've rambled for 20000000 hours, here's chapter 13. :) Thank you to all the dedicated readers!**

Chapter 13- Could we win together?

Cato's Point of View:

I'm in shock. No, I'm about to throw up. About to smash a vase. No, I'm just angry. How could a girl who has only trained for 5 DAYS beat out 2 kids who have trained for 9 YEARS in a STUPID TRAINING SCORE?! There must be some mistake. No one had ever made over a 10 in Hunger Games history, and that Katniss-girl had broken the record!

I felt my hands lose circulation from holding them in tight fists for too long, and it brought me back to reality. My eyes shifted from my hands to what was in front of me. The TV had faded a long time ago, probably 2 minutes ago, and the room was dead silent.

I look around to see five stunned, shocked Capitol people with mouths wide open, faces pale, and wine glassed smashed to millions of pieces on the floor.

As the avox quickly worked to clean up the mess and the room started to clear out, I noticed that Clove had disappeared. Then I heard crashing noises, like someone had opened a closet door of cluttered porcelain dishes and they are came crashing out. Clove. She was probably in her room.

When I ran to her room, she was all but there. Her clothes were scattered everywhere, room decorations smashed to pieces everywhere, but no Clove.

I began to wonder where she was, but then it hit me. I knew where she was.

I quickly ran to the elevator and hit the 13 button. There was no district 13, or hasn't been one since the rebellion, but it wasn't another apartment.

When the platinum doors opened, it led me to the roof, and sure enough- there was Clove. Sitting on the bench, eyes red from who knows what. Half frustration, half sorrow.

Once we sat there awkwardly for a few moments, Clove let out a low growl and turned toward me.

"She's mine. Fire girl. She's my kill. If there's only one person I kill before I die, it's her."

I was about to protest, but why should I? One wrong word to Clove, and she could go all hormonal on me. Maybe she'd burst into tears or worse, hold a knife to my neck. I nodded and she put her head on my shoulder.

I then thought about what she said.

_If there's one person I kill before I die… before I die… die…_

Was she crazy? There was no way I'd let her die. I then thought about my plan for the arena:

I'd act like I was going to win. In the end, when there's only me, Clove, and a few players left, I'd kill those last few people, then swallow some sort of berry or stab myself making it look like a battle wound. Then Clove would win, and she could go home, have the baby, and live a somewhat normal life with my son/daughter by her side.

Okay, now I'M crazy. One, how could I leave Clove alone to raise my child? She needs me! Two, my father would arrange an accident to kill Clove once she got home from the games. He HATES her.

If only we could win together. The first pair to win in Hunger Games history.

I looked back at Clove, and she had fallen asleep. The sky was dark, and the Capitol attendants had already turned on the stadium lights on the roof. I felt like a deer that was stuck in the path of a Capitol train with bright LED headlights.

I picked up Clove gently and carried her to my room and onto my bed. I was about to lie down as well, but I remembered that she was carrying a knife in her back pocket, and any nightmare she had could end deadly for me if she actually used that knife. I picked up my fuzzy blanket and a pillow and camped out on the sofa on the other end of the room.

Right before I went to sleep, I looked over at the desk and saw a small touch screen computer that had the countdown until the Games. It had a big "2" on it. The games started in _two days_. I completely forgot.

_Crap. _I thought. Then the question about Clove's and the baby's protection came back up. Now I had to think of something fast. _Think, Cato, think._

**Okay, this is short chapter! :( Sorry! I had to keep you guys occupied until I could finish the next chapter which should come out next week. (2 weeks max…) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Today's trivia question! Comment with your review and the answer! You MUST give me a review before the answer to the question or I WON'T let you win:**

**Where are the cast of the Hunger Games: Catching Fire right now as they're filming? **

**Comment with your review AND your answer. Love you guys! Have a good week! -T**


	14. Chapter 14: Medical Tests? Just Kill Me!

**Hey guys! So Merry Christmas! What's everyone getting this year? I'm giving you a chapter:) You're welcome. So this is going to be short and sweet! The winner of last chapter's trivia was Clato 27 again! Congrats girl/boy! (What's your name btw?) Thank you to all of my dedicated followers! Please review! Chapter 14, everyone!:**

Chapter Fourteen: Medical Tests? Just Kill Me Now!

Dedicated to: Clato 27

Clove's POV:

_Ugg. Why can't Brutus just go lecture himself in the mirror? That's basically what he's doing because NO ONES LISTENING._I thought as I sat at the dining room table.

Brutus was busy lecturing us on why outline districts should not have a higher score than us, and how to beat them in the arena.

"So, guys! When they come up to you in the arena, kill them first. Don't be selfish and want them best for last. You were the ones who got the stupid 10's while Katniss got an 11. You can work with Peeta, but remember, they are 'star crossed lovers', so they stick together."

I know he wants to lecture us, but I already know that stuff. I just want to find a way to figure out how both of us can come out together. _Wait, all three of us. _I thought as I looked down at my stomach.

I sighed and looked across from me at the table to reveal an equally bored Cato. He was right next to the food and… wait… food. _Foooooood. Oh, man it looks so good. Brutus said we have to wait until after he's finished to eat, but theres a tiny thing he didn't know. I'M PREGNANT, MOODY, AND HUNGRY. _

_Maybe I'll eat the biscuits and gravy. Or maybe some pancakes. No WAIT, a muffin. Better yet, why not all three dishes? That's the only reason it's good to be pregnant. I can't eat what I want, and it'll go mainly to the baby. _

I can't wait any longer. It's ten in the morning, and I'm starving.

I reached over to the basket of biscuits, scowled at Brutus, then started making my plate.

"Clove! I'm not finished! Put that back!" Brutus sneered. In reply, I took a bite of my biscuit and smiled craftily.

Then I replied, "Look, Brutus, we already know this stuff. We've only been training for 9 years. Hmm, still think we're amateurs? Go practice your speech in the mirror, pretty boy."

There was an awkward silence and Brutus stalked away. He almost walked out of the room when he stated flatly, "Have fun dying, Clove."

The words hung in the air for a moment, but then, I just started laughing. Like hysterically laughing. Dying? Katniss and Peeta are NOT going to kill us. In fact, the shoe will be on the other foot in a couple of days.

This was the first moment I was enjoying myself in the Capitol. I have a feeling it's also going to be my last.

Cato's POV:

She was laughing, and I loved it. She had the cutest laugh. Not a witch's cackle, or even a squeaky chuckle, but a cute, little girl giggle. And her face turned slightly red on her pale, porcelain face.

Once our laughter ceased, we dug into the food. I looked back at Clove, and she was stuffing the food down like there was no tomorrow. Wait, I shouldn't say that. She was eating like she has never seen food before, and will never see it again. That baby is really making her crazy. Hungry, moody, weepy, you got it.

I've never been starving before, and I've never been even close. But then I remembered, Clove has. I remember the story like she told it yesterday:

_Clove woke up on a cold, dirty grave. She had just buried her family the day before, and she started to weep again. Snow was falling and she suddenly remembered, Christmas was in two days. She then wanted to dig up the bodies and hold her loved ones close again._

"_Mommy, Cinnamon! Come back! I need you!" Her tiny body curled up in a ball, and stayed there until she decided to leave. She had no idea what to do but sit on the couch in her living room, eyes red, head pounding, and hair all out of whack. She then turned on the TV to find a news reporter speaking about the 65__th__ Annual Hunger Games that had just ended:_

"_Breaking News! The Hunger Games are over and we have a victor! District One's very own Rocky Shimmer has been crowned! Here is the lowdown of the last two hours. It was very close. The careers, as always, joined in a pack until two of them were left, Rocky Shimmer and Carly Lockwood!"_

_Clove gasped. That was Cato's sister. They showed a picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed girl who looked to be about 17. She looked exactly like Cato. But then she remembered, the girl in the photo was the girl she saw a few weeks ago. The girl who was right beside her father, giggling as her held her closely. _

_Clove's hatred intensified. Her father would never leave her mind, and what he did was unforgiveable. Still, she listened intently:_

"_I can't believe the girl didn't win! She was so close! That victor was a traitor! Rocky was beat up pretty badly from an earthquake in the arena that knocked down rocks on him. Huh. They didn't name him "Rocky" for nothing! She tried to bandage his leg, when he distracted her and bludgeoned her to death. It was pretty bloody, folks. Everyone was outraged! Her father I heard tried to kill a peacekeeper when they came home with her body, and was put in prison, but he paid the bail to get out. That poor younger brother of hers. He was only 8, and I can't imagine how he feels."_

_Clove couldn't hear another word. She felt tears in her eyes, and quickly wiped them away. Cato was weeping somewhere for his dead older sister, while she was crying for her mother and baby sister. They were alike in so many ways._

_A pang of hunger struck her, so she went to the fridge. Empty. Her mother was supposed to go shopping yesterday, so now she had nothing. How was she supposed to get food now? _

_Clove decided to wait it out. Once she was in the third day without food, Clove was weak with hunger. Sure, she had water, but nothing to eat. She had lost about 5 pounds, she guessed. That's when she heard the knock._

_When she opened the door, there was her neighbor, pregnant with her 3__rd__ child and holding a package of cookies. _

"_Merry Christmas, Clove! Oh, dear! You're so dirty! Where's your mom and dad?"_

_This woman had known her since she was a baby, so she knew she could trust her. She wasn't very giving, but she did like Clove a great deal. The whole story of her family's death just came out before she knew it. _

"_Oh, Clove dear! This is terrible! Here, take these cookies, and I'll help you get some groceries tomorrow. One thing, though. If you want to earn money and groceries, you're going to have to work for me. Clean, wash clothes, make beds, anything. You can come from 4-6 in the morning everyday. But, I have to warn you. If you miss one day, you're fired. I'll have to let you go and you'll have to find work elsewhere. Got it?"_

_Clove nodded her head many times and she never missed a shift. That was, until 9 years later. _

Cato shuddered at the story. What would it feel like to be hungry for 3 days? I couldn't stand it.

Clove's POV:

Once we finished breakfast, we went to my room and just sat there and watched the older games together. My personal favorite was the one with Enobaria, also from two, who won by ripping peoples' flesh with her teeth. It was hilarious. All of a sudden, a voice came out of nowhere!

"Cato! Clove!" We looked around, and then up to see an intercom with Brutus's voice calling us.

"Whaddya want?" Cato replied, obviously annoyed.

"Stop with the attitude, Mr. Perfect. We need you two to get down to the infirmary, now! Just follow the signs. We're doing medical checks on you two before the games tomorrow, and I don't want you guys to have any major health issues. Now go! NOW!"

Cato and I looked at each other. Medical checks?! If they did blood tests, then they would find out about the baby!

"What if they find out, Cato?" I asked as I leaned against his chest.

"Then, they find out. They won't let the audience know this, for sure, because they'll beg the game makers for mercy." I nodded, and we walked to the infirmary together.

"Ahh Cato and Clove! Please, Cato, come left with me and Clove, go right over there with Lila the kind nurse!" The voice came from a very surgically altered nurse who did Cato's tests. I followed Lila to the room at the right and laid down in the doctor chair. She then asked me some very personal questions, and I tried to lie on the menstrual cycle ones.

"I'm about to do some teeth tests, lung tests, allergy tests, and the routine blood work! Then, we'll be done! I'm sure you're healthy!" I worried about the blood work, so little beads of sweat started to form on my forehead.

She checked almost my whole body. From my teeth, to ears, to my toes, and my hair, we had no secrets between us, except for the ones I was hiding.

"Blood test! It won't hurt, Clove. Don't worry, it's just a pinch." But I wasn't worried about pain. I was used to pain. Physical and emotional, I knew it all. In 2 minutes, this woman would know my secret that I had been hiding for 3-4 weeks.

**There ya go! A longer chapter. Final exams are over in my high school as of today, so yayyyy! I'll update soon! Trivia question about me this time!: (You'll have to look on my profile for this one!) What sport is the main sport do I do, and what Level am I in in that particular sport? :) Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Keep watching for new ones and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Found Out

**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been like FOREVER since I wrote a chapter. Honestly, I've been working on grades and gymnastics. :) How's everyone? Btw, Happy 2013! I'm so excited for this year! What's your new years resolution? I went to New York a few weeks ago, and Good Morning America (the morning show) filmed me and my cousin for their New Year's Eve special! It was amazing. :) I miss you guys! Thank y'all for reading! I reallllllllly appreciate you all! Okay, enough rambling! Chapter 15! :)**

Chapter Fifteen- Found Out

"Blood test! It won't hurt, Clove. Don't worry, it's just a pinch!" Lila, my nurse acted like it was no big deal. She thought there was nothing wrong, but I knew better.

I shook in my chair as she wiped my arm with an antiseptic wipe and inserted the longest needle I've ever seen in my arm. When it was done, she went to analyze the results.

"Be right back! You can either read those Capitol magazines on the counter, or you can take that touch screen and watch the previous games! All 73 are on there. Uncensored!" She smiled and walked out.

I took the top magazine on the counter and opened it. There was an ad that caught my eye:

_Dress positively divine to watch the games! Scarlett's Dress and Shoe emporium! All items from the range of $4,000-$100,000! What a bargain! And new to the shop, the starving collection! Look like an outline district and start a new trend!_

I shuddered. With that money, I could feed a neighborhood, build a training center, and maybe save Panem from hunger. I know I sound like an outline district person, but I knew what hunger felt like, and frankly, I never wanted to go there again.

As soon as I close the cover of the dreaded booklet, Lila walked back in with a pallor look, and it made her look like she was wearing flour on her face. I immediately knew her next statement.

"Clove, um, sweetheart, did you know that you were pregnant?" I froze.

I tried to think of excuses. Maybe I should kick her and run. No, they'd catch and kill me. Should I cry? No, too much. I just told the truth.

I sighed, "Yeah." I felt like a wimp. I was NOT raised this way. Wait. I wasn't really raised at all.

Lila put her arms around me with a saddened face. My eyes widened. Whoa. Too close for comfort. I wanted to push her off, but instead, I just sat stiffly.

She dropped her voice to a whisper, "I'm not going to tell anyone about this. Not even the other doctors or Seneca Crane. Definitely not President Snow. Just fight for your life in the games. Maybe you can win, and save both yours and your baby's life." She raised up the volume in her voice. "Other than that, you're healthy. You may go Clove."

I held her to the truth that she wouldn't tell anyone, but I still worried. What if she lied? What if President Snow knew? Would he execute me on spot? Would he make my life public and make my child's birth live on TV? I will never stop worrying until my death, and that may be sooner than I think.

Cato's POV:

"Cato, my boy, you're perfectly healthy. Good luck on the games tomorrow!"

My nurse walked out of the room while I sat in wonder. How was Clove? They did a blood test on me, so I'm guessing they did one on Clove. Suddenly, Lila, Clove's nurse came in.

"Cato, I just found out something terrible about your district partner." I nodded. I already knew, and I already knew what came next.

"Cato, Clove is pregnant." I nodded again while her face turned from saddened to shocked. "Wait, you already know?"

"Yeah, we figured out together. She was weak, throwing up, and very moody. I kinda knew already."

She nodded and replied, "So, do you know who the father is? You and Clove have only known each other for a few weeks, so it can't be you."

I shrugged, and spoke, "Actually, it is me. Clove's never been with anyone else, and neither have I. It was a mistake, sleeping with someone, and I always wanted to wait for marriage, but I thought I wasn't going to live for another few weeks, so I rationalized it was okay."

She nodded, and then burst into tears. She said sorry in between sobs and excused herself to leave.

I had to see Clove immediately. Her doctor's examination room was empty, so I went to the roof, and sure enough, she was there. She was throwing rocks at the force field and watching them be petrified.

"How'd it go, Clove?" She shrugged and fell into my arms after an awkward silence. Neither one of us cried, but just stood in silence.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "We need to make a plan."

Clove nodded. "Lila gave me a Capitol medication to reduce the baby bump for a while. It turns the baby towards my back so that no one will notice anything."

I smiled. Way to go, Capitol Scientists.

"Clove, I'm going to do anything in my power to make sure you and the baby go home safe. Even if it cost me my life, I want you to live." Clove tried to interrupt with a "but", but I continued, "NO BUTS. You're all I have, and all I love."

"Cato, but I can't live without you. I love you with all of my heart, and I'll have nothing else to live for."

With that, we set up a scheme to let Clove win. She still mentioned again how she wanted me to win, but when I mentioned the baby and how a part of me will live on if I die, she shut up. Clove was to act vicious for the cameras, but let me do the fighting. We'd act like we hated everyone, and even hate each other a bit just for show. Rolling eyes, practical jokes, and even death threats would be part of that plan. In the end, it would be me, Clove, and someone else, I'd critically injure the other person, then stab myself, looking like I was wounded in combat, I'd profess my love for her and I'd die. Clove would be declared the winner, and her pregnancy would be declared public. She'd live in peace, and have a piece of me still alive in her arms.

It seemedperfect. Too perfect, except for the me dying part, but the sacrifice would be worth it. My Clove and my daughter or son are worth it.

I walked with Clove down to dinner and we ate in silence, like always. We ate alone, just the two of us, because our mentors and stylists were either too afraid or mad at us to eat with us.

We privately trained for the rest of the evening, and then went to bed in my room with a heavy heart for the day(s) that lied ahead of us. If our plan backfired, we'd both wind up dead.

As I held Clove tightly that night as she slept, I put my hand on her stomach and placed my mouth near her ear. I gently whispered into it, "Goodnight, beautiful. I love you, and always will forever. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

I gently kissed her forehead, curled back up with her and fell to a deep, dreamy sleep where me, Clove, and our child lived in peace. No violence, no death, and no sadness.

But, that place seemed so far away.

**Okay, new trivia question! Where was the first phrase Jennifer Lawrence (Katniss) said as she accepted her award the other night for Best Actress in her film The Silver Linings Playbook? Hint: It has to do with a certain actress in Mamma Mia! The Movie. :) Expect a new chapter soon! Have a happy week, peeps! :) -T**


	16. Chapter 16: Let thee Games Begin

**Hola amigos! (That's Hello, friends in Spanish) I bet you're excited for a new chapter! (Not really since none of you commented last chapter… :( ) Sad, right? No one even answered the trivia question, so I guess I'll ask one again at the end of this chapter. Guess what? My birthday's in like 2 weeks! (okay, 3) March 19****th****! Sweeeeeeeeeeet Lawd Jesus! I'm getting old, guys. Anyways, comment and share and do what you do best… read the chapter! :)**

Chapter Sixteen- Let the Games Begin…

Clove's POV:

"Attention all tributes, we found out that one of you has a secret that we are going to reveal to the world. CLOVE IS PREGNANT!" The voice yelled.

I look around nervously in the forest arena and look up. How did Seneca Crane find out? LILA! Cato looked at me like nothing happened and then kissed me square on the mouth.

"Whoa, Cato! NOT the right time!" He didn't seem to hear me. I look down at my shoes for a moment, then look back up to see that my surroundings changed to my old house in District Two.

"Clooooooooooove! It's your father! How could you disgrace me like this?" He back me against a wall with a knife in his hand. Disgrace HIM like this? He killed my only family and had an affair with my boyfriend's sister!

I looked down to try to avoid a big blow with the knife he held. When no pain was felt, I looked back up to see myself back in arena. Squirrels jumped around, deer drank water from the creek and I sighed with relief. Peace at last.

Suddenly, the animals eyes grew red and viscous teeth grew out of their mouths. They came closer, waiting for the right moment to strike. They stopped and I looked up to see all of the tributes, including Cato coming at me.

"We can't keep alive a girl that is weak enough to have a 9 for a score while I had an 11, huh Peeta?" laughed that Katniss girl. "She's so puny and weak, and now PREGNANT! Kill her!" Closer they came.

CLOSER. Closer. closer. I screamed for my life.

"CLOVE!" The squirrel yelled. "Clove, wake up! Stop screaming!"

I sat up to see myself in my room, in bed, with Cato shaking my shoulders. I was sweating and still kicking.

"Cato! I had a TERRIBLE dream!"

"Yeah, I know Clove. You kept screaming: Get away from me daddy! Get away from me squirrel!" He still had big eyes.

"I'm fine, Cato. It was just a bad dream." Just then, a voice like the one in my dream came on the intercom. Seneca Crane.

"Attention, tributes! It is Hunger Games morning! Please eat breakfast quickly, drink a lot of water, and meet together down at the hovercraft at 9:30. Oh, and your stylists will meet you in your room at 8. You better be excited! Just remember, 23 will be dead, and only 1 will live. Play it safe, or not. Either way, may the odds be ever in your favor."

Cato looked at the clock. 7:30. We have 2 hours to get ready. I walk into the bathroom to see that my tribute outfit has been laid out in front of me. A burgundy short-sleeved shirt, long tan pants with a skinny style to them, brown boots that lace up. I hop into the shower, wash my hair, body and face really good, then dry off. I grab a cup from the cabinet and drink a ton of water from the tap in the bathroom. Hydrate well, Clove. This may be your last sip of water, I tell myself.

My stylists meet me at exactly 8 o' clock in my room and get to work on my hair. They French braid it on top, but then make the back ponytail bubbly by adding many elastics and forming little bubble shapes down the ponytail. They don't do much makeup other than some waterproof mascara and some blush, but they add a shiny spray to my hair.

Once they walk out, Cato walks in to accompany me to the dining room. While we eat, he pulls out a velvet box.

"Clove, I love you like crazy. You have changed me with your love. I want you to wear this diamond ring, not only as a district token, but as a sign of my love that you'll remember me forever by when you win. I love you."

I pull him into a slow, long, and passionate kiss that also makes my heart sink. I love him so much, but one of us has to die in order for the other to be happy.

He grabs a silver chain from his pocket and slides the ring on it.

"It's better to wear it around your neck," explains Cato, "So it hides it and you won't lose it."

I nod in agreement and Cato hooks the necklace around my slender neck. I kiss him again. This time, the kiss was shorter but had just as much passion.

After that, we discuss strategy until the voice comes back on the intercom to summon us down to the hovercraft. Not all at the same time, but he included a schedule:

District 1: 9:30 AM (Now)

District 2: 9:40 AM

District 3: 9:50 AM

District 4: 10:00 AM

District 5: 10:10 AM

District 6: 10:20 AM

District 7: 10:30 AM

District 8: 10:40 AM

District 9: 10:50 AM

District 10: 11:00 AM

District 11: 11:10 AM

District 12: 11:20 AM

They set a ten minute time between each district so that the district that just came down could be injected with a tracker and that all of the tributes wouldn't crowd the elevators, which had a weight limit. When your district time came, a harp sounding instrument would come on the intercom and you would come down. After all tributes boarded, the hovercraft would leave at 11:30 AM on the dot.

This could be the last morning I'd ever see.

Cato's POV: 

I look over to Clove to see her shaking. Not a little shake, but a scary-kind of shaking. I pulled her into a hug and then a kiss.

"Clove, you don't need to be scared. I'll protect you. I may sound a little mean in the arena trying to hide our relationship, but no matter what, I won't let you die. I promise. You're still a mean, killing, no-mercy kinda girl. Put that personality on from now on."

Clove nodded and forced a small scowl on her face. "That's my girl." I smiled.

Just then, the instrument sounded and we hopped up from the table. We held hands into the elevator and shared our last kiss for a while. It was long, but not long enough.

The elevator stopped and Clove stated, "This is it." She wiped a single tear from her cheek and forced that familiar scowl on her face.

Each district had a certain number of guards outside the elevator waiting to escort you to the hovercraft depending on their behavior set by the previous events. Some are handcuffed; some are just surrounded and told to walk. Most districts had one guard, but some had up to 4.

The doors opened to 4 guards that took us by the arms. I felt like a dirty criminal. 4 guards? Well, that's what we wanted right?

A camera crew followed us from behind and reminded us that we were on live Capitol and district television. I put on a mean smile.

We were led into a hallway and the leading guard opened the door to the fresh air that was outside. There was a large flying machine that was steel with no windows except for the pilot's seat.

We were lead into the door of the hovercraft and we chose seats assigned to us. Mine had my face on the screen above the seat, and a "Cato Wood" written below the face. The face was a scowl.

3 Capitol women came over to us and injected our arms with trackers. I felt a stinging sensation, but it reminded me how much I've missed the physical pain I got in the District 2 training center.

Glimmer and Marvel were already there, and even THEY looked scared. Cato looked mean, yet pleasantly excited.

10 minutes later the District 3 couple came in. They followed the same routine as us. 10 minutes later, District 4 came in, and so on. By 11:20, Katniss and Peeta came in. They looked scared to death.

Katniss's seat was beside me. She was so scared, she even asked about the tracker in a shaky voice. I smiled. She won't last long.

The workers left us and guards alone and the lights dimmed. The craft made a loud noise and we started to move. I smiled and looked around me. Clove smiled back.

10 minutes later, the craft stopped and I waited to file out of it, but instead, the chairs started lowering out of the craft and all of a sudden, I was in a room surrounded by white. White guards, white walls, my mentor dressed in white, and white furniture. The tributes around me were gone. They were placed in rooms as well.

A robotic voice came on over the intercom. "60 seconds till launch."

I put on my scowl and looked at my mentor. He was shaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Cato, I know about Clove." He dropped his arms dramatically. "If the gamemakers find out, then they'll kill her instantly. Protect her, Cato. I'll do what I need to do here."

The voice came back. "30 seconds."

"Goodbye, Cato." He slid a black, waterproof jacket on my shoulders and backed me up into a tube.

The tube closed and I started to lift up into the arena.

It was forest with green grass, butterflies and birds everywhere. I knew it. The cornucopia was a steel building with food, supplies, and weapons everywhere, including a huge display case of knives and swords in the middle. Packs of smaller quantities of supplied were scattered across the ground.

I looked up at the clock. "10 seconds." It started to countdown. I looked at Clove. She was smiling.

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Then the chaos began.

**Okay, guys! How'd you like it? Dramatic, right? Okay here's the trivia question. You have to guess on this one. (Btw, if you guess the answer without telling me if you liked the story or not, you won't win):**

**How old am I turning on March 19****th****? You'll have to guess! (It's not THAT hard.)**

**Please review and share with your friends! :D Adios, amigos! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	17. Chapter 17: Chaos

**Hola! :) Soooo its been a while. I'm sorry. But, at least you'll have a lovely chapter to tie you over. Okay, so my birthday was on March 19****th****…. And I turned…. SIXTEEN! One of you got it right! Buttttt you answered anonymously. I'll still dedicate the chapter to you, guest. Here's chapter seventeen!**

Chapter Seventeen: Chaos.

Clove's POV:

Chaos. Kids running everywhere. Blood everywhere on the ground. Cato picks up a knife and decapitates a 16 year old girl. So violent. So bloody. I loved it.

I look over to the cornucopia to see some brilliantly sharp and curved knifes. 12 in all. I smile like a kid in a candy store and stash them in my jacket. I made sure that mine had pockets to hold the knives.

I looked over to see Katniss trying to grab the smallest backpack. It's orange with black accents. No way is she going to make it out of here. Once she reaches it, I rush up beside her and throw my biggest knife at her. She shields her face with the backpack and nothing hits her. Dang it. She escapes with one of my knives.

I run over to the cornucopia to see a little curly redhaired boy trying to get to the big showcase of knives. I smirk at him.

"Having fun? Did you think a little boy like you should be playing with knives? Mommy wouldn't like that, pumpkin." I pretend to stroke his hair while he shakes and quickly snap his neck. Cato may have taught me a few tricks here and there. I may be pregnant, but I won't be like those Capitol pregnant women who sit around and ask their man to wait on their every move. Stupid.

Glimmer runs up to me after hitting a girl in the chest with an arrow she shot. The bow and arrows. Good for her. We all knew that Katniss wanted that weapon.

"Whoa. Where did you learn that?" I roll my eyes and just gave her a look.

"I'm not stupid, blondie. Just trying to win here." Glimmer smirks and then rolls her eyes EXACTLY like I did mine. I can tell that she's a total copy-cat. That can get annoying.

She holds her hand out to me. "So, alliances?"

"Me, you, Cato, and Marvel?" I ask. Glimmer thinks for a minute then points over to the district 12 boy. Lover boy.

"What about him?" I turn around to make sure Glimmer doesn't see me gag. I turn back around and nod.

Cato finishes the initial bloodbath with the murder of a blonde girl who looks about 13 until nobody but us 5 are living. There are about 12 around us that are dead. I can tell that Fire girl got out alive. Again, dang.

Cato speaks up. "Since we are the strongest group, let's make this place our shelter. Glimmer! Gather up the supplies in one big pile." He winks at her and hugs her. Anger steams through my body. _HOW DARE HE?_ He continues. "Marvel, carefully dig up those mines, and re plant them around the pile, then tell us where they are. Peeta, guard. I'll supervise."

I look around to see everyone looking at me. He didn't assign me a role.

"What about me, Cato?" He scowls at me.

"Umm, you…. Umm… clean the weapons. Good enough for you, princess bossy?" I scowl.

"I'm not weak, Cato. And I'm DEFINITELY not stupid like blondie over there." Cato pretends to be shocked and shouts at us to get to work.

What happened to my gentle giant Cato who loved me and never glanced at another woman? I knew he agreed to hate me during the games, but not this much! I try to hide my emotions.

That's when I felt it. A little flutter in my stomach. I stopped and waited. There it was again. Like a soft kitten touching the inside of my stomach. It was tiny, but I could definitely feel it.

I wanted to cry for Cato. I wanted him to hold me and place his hand on my stomach while I giggled in his arms at the soft fluttering. I wanted to lie beside him at night while he snored lightly. I wanted him to help me choose names for our little son or daughter. But these cruel games wouldn't let that happen. I am trained to kill, not show emotion.

"CLOVE! Get to work or else you have to live on your own. See how you can survive THAT way, you skinny, flat-chested wimp!" I watched Cato and Glimmer chuckle at Cato's "funny" remark. He then proceeded to stare at Glimmer's large chest.

The remark wasn't funny. It tore me up inside. It's not fault I'm skinny and have no boobs. Is this really necessary? I feel my extremely pale cheeks turn a shade of red. I just hurried up and got back to work. I just wanted to die. If the baby has to die with me, then so be it. I know it's terrible to wish for a baby's death, but it's better than letting he/she live alone with a horrible man like him.

Cato's POV:

I watched as Clove's cheeks turned red and she turned away to clean the ax in her hand. I felt awful. My beautiful Clove. Having to be insulted like this. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and kiss her warm cheek. I know how bad it feels for me to make fun of her, but I can't comprehend how awful it is for Clove.

I really despise Glimmer. Clove may be skinny and have a flat-chest, but at least she can run without her chest bouncing everywhere. Gross.

She's the only reason I want to wake up in the morning. I hate having to die, but with my baby's mother being Clove, I have no fears or regrets. She'll be a perfect mother. And wife. (I wished she could be mine.) This girl was made for me. She fits perfectly in my arms.

"Oh, Cato! You're sooo strong and handsome!" I feel Glimmer wrap her arms around me in a tight embrace and hear her giggle. It's a disgusting, girlish giggle. Clove has a girly giggle, too, but this one sounds fake and perfected. How many guys has she used this giggle with?

I laugh along and watch a single tear roll down Clove's cheek as she hits her face where the tear fell to pretend a bug flew in her face. Poor Clove. If you were allowed to be in my arms, I would allow you to cry for hours without shame.

After we ate some deer and some dried jerky that night, we watched the stars until the Capitol symbol lit up the night sky and the anthem played loudly. All of the faces of the dead showed up. So many. I helped kill all of them. I'm a trained killer. The only two that didn't show up like I hoped was Katniss and Loverboy. (But he's here with us.) What the HECK did I volunteer for?

I symbol faded away and I just kept lying there.

I watched as one by one, everyone set up their tents about 500 feet away and said goodnight. Me and Clove were the only ones left. I moved closer to her and made sure that no one was watching. I knew we were being filmed, so I made a suggestion in my head. Once we got in our tents, I would pass notes to her.

Once Clove got up, I did too. I watched her set up her tent and set up mine a couple of feet away. Once inside the green vinyl tent, I lit up my flashlight, took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote:

"_Clove, I miss you. I'm sorry about today. Please forgive me. Don't hold a grudge."_

I passed the paper to her by reaching into her tent and dropping the paper. She returned the paper with:

"_Leave me alone you jerk." _

We continued our conversation:

_Cato: I'm sorry._

_Clove: You called me flat chested and skinny. I thought you liked me this way. _

_Cato: I do like you this way. Don't be mad. Please. I love you. More than you can imagine. I hate Glimmer. At least you don't have a huge chest that wobbles when you run. Yuck._

_Clove: It moved today._

_Cato: What did? Your boobs?_

_Clove: Ha, no. The baby. Just a little flutter though._

_Cato: No way! I wish I could come over there and hold you like I used to. _

_Clove: I miss you. _

_Cato: I miss you more. _

_Clove: Can you do me a favor?_

_Cato: Ask away. I owe you BIG time._

_Clove: I know you have to act like you hate me, but can you lay off just a little? It really hurts. _

_Cato: Definitely. I'll try to be nice. ;)_

_Clove: It's not THAT hard! Hey!_

_Cato: Well, we better go to bed. Love you. _

_Clove: Love you more. _

I laid my head down and turned off the flashlight. I felt better about today, but I didn't know what tomorrow held. I just wanted to see the day that Clove has her next doctor's visit. I wanted to look all over town for food to fight her crazy cravings. I wanted to see her give birth to our son or daughter. I wanted to hold that baby in one arm and Clove in the other.

And NEVER let them go.

**Like it? Comment and share with yo friends about this story. I'm tearing up just by writing it. :( Love you guys! I'll update soon! :)**

**-T**


	18. Chapter 18: We're Down One

**Hello! I'm sick today, so I have a lot of time on my hands to write a nice looong chapter. Happy Birthday. If it's really your birthday, then tell me. :) I want to wish you Feliz Cumpleanos! (Happy Birthday in Spanish) I've decided that I have the ending and all that jazz in my head, so I don't want to stop writing this story, but no one is reviewing. If NO ONE reviews for the next two or three chapters, then I'm going to mark this story as completed and move on with my life. Please review. I'm done begging. Enough negativity. Here's chapter eighteen! **

**Chapter Eighteen- We're Down One**

**Clove's POV:**

I felt much better about the coming days. I know I might die, but at least Cato will be easier on me.

HA What am I SAYING?! EASY on me? I am a vicious tribute. I am trained to kill. I am here to avenge my mom and sister's death.

Those things are all true, except it's harder to keep reminding myself of them when I have my child inside me. This pregnancy stuff is bringing out the good and motherly-protectiveness in me.

Crap.

When I walk out of my tent, I see that only Cato and Marvel are up. Marvel is lighting a fire, while Cato is sorting through the supplies for food and water containers.

I watch how he jumps around the underground mines to avoid being blown to pieces. I can't help watching his muscles flex after his every move. Then my thoughts are interrupted by a feminine voice that could only come from Glimmer.

"Woo hoo! Cato!" She runs over to him. She pretends to be surprised when an acorn she steps on sets off a mine next to her. She jumps to avoid the impact. I think I see Cato roll his eyes. "Oops! Oh well! What are we doing today, handsome? Any brutal murdering?"

I wanted to throw up.

"Well, I think we're going to look for more water and hunt… but if we see an opportunity to murder, then sure."  
"Oh, oh, Cato, can I have first shot at fire girl? I mean, can you hold her while I shoot her?"  
I wish Cato could hear my heart beating fast and see my fists clenching.

"Umm well, she's mine. Lay off Glim."

Glimmer pretended not to be offended. I think she was just too stupid to understand that she was just offended.

At least Cato remembered what he promised me. She's MY kill.

"Heehee! Oh Cato, you're so FUNNY! I think that we should BOTH…."

As she spoke, a large boom sounded as well as a cloud of smoke rose from the forest.

I turned to Cato. "What was that?!"

He shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the lake.

"It's coming from there! Let's go!" Marvel put out the fire and we grabbed our weapons. We rushed over to the bank of the lake. On the way, Glimmer got caught in a massive spider web and started screaming.

Once we were finished laughing our heads off and Glimmer was out of the web, we heard a noise from the other side off the water. Katniss was burned up and sitting in the cool water.

"Look, there she it, guys!" cried Marvel.

"It looks like a couple of burning trees decided to fall near Katniss, huh Clove?" Cato questioned.

I smirked and laughed along. She rushed out of the water and tried to escape as far as she could into the woods, but we were trailing her.

When she reached the dead end, she climbed the tallest tree she could find.

"Glimmer! Hand me my knife! I'm going up!" cried Cato.

While climbing, we all chanted shouts of "Kill her, Cato!", "No mercy!", and "You're about to die a slow, painful death, Katniss!"

Once halfway up the tree, Cato grabbed a weak branch and came crashing down. He grunted as he lifted himself up angrily.

Glimmer remembered her conversation with Cato about killing Katniss and shouted, "Give me my bow. I'll do it myself."

She shot her arrow it hit a branch. She shot again and hit nothing but air.

"Dang it. Wait let me try again.."

"WAIT! Why don't we just wait it out? She has to come down sometime, either that or starve."

Cato nodded in agreement. I can't believe him. Well, at least it will give me a chance to kill her myself.

3 HOURS LATER

**Clove. CLOVE! You have no chance of winning. AT all. You are just a pathetic, pregnant, freak. Cato will never love you. **The voice came from my father. I've had this dream before. **Just wait. In a few more days, you'll be down here with me. It's the place that you deserve to go. It's full or sorrow and screaming…**

As soon as I heard screaming, I awoke to the noise of Glimmer's girlish scream. We were surrounded by a cloud of tracker jackers. I could feel the stings. It burned.

We ran to the lake when Marvel shouted the command and tried not to look back. As soon as I stopped being followed by the swarm, I heard yet another scream for help.

"CATO! CLOVE! MARVEL!" I saw Glimmer COVERED in the red and black insects and watched in horror and she swelled up and died slowly. Nothing we could do now.

I watched as my father ran up to the tree and ran up its tall body. I saw Cinnamon, now 11, with red jet-black hair and green eyes like me, dancing with my mother in the meadow. A ladybug flew on my nose as I collapsed on the ground, and the cannon was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

I wondered if it was my cannon.

**Cato's POV:**

While we ran, I looked over to both sides of me. Marvel and Peeta weren't stung at all. They both ran in front of me. Falling behind was Clove. Poor Clove.

I wasn't stung but once, so I'm fine. I looked over at Clove's weak body to see multiple stings on her face, neck, and hands. She slowed down and looked at one spot. When I tried to call her name to get her to run faster, all she did was collapse.

I ran to her fallen body. A cannon went off. My heart sunk.

"Clove?! CLOVE? Wake up!"

When I felt her heart racing, I knew it was Glimmer's cannon. I picked up her limp body and carried it off to our shelter.

When we arrived, Marvel and Peeta had already reached the shelter before us. Marvel ran over to Clove and I.

"Is she okay?" He watched carefully as I laid her down in my tent. I nodded.

"Yeah, just passed out. She's has multiple tracker jacker stings." He smiled.

"Well, Doctor Cato, what you believe about euthanasia?" He smirks.

I thought about it and then it hit me, he wanted me to kill Clove in her sleep!

I slapped him hard. "Ouch! Why'd you do that?" he questioned. I tried to think of a rational explanation without telling the truth.

"Why should we kill her in her sleep? She's with us. Just give her a fair chance."  
When I finished taking out Clove's tracker jacker stingers, I walked over to Peeta.

"You. Let's go to the lake. Now." I pushed him in front of me and walked him to the Lake's edge.

"What's with your little "scheme" to let Katniss escape? Now she's free. She's running around, probably plotting a scheme to kill all of us, not that she'll succeed. Tell me one good reason not to kill you right now."

Peeta stuttered and I continued. "Just as I thought."

I took out my sword and slashed his leg and lower thigh with it until he was bleeding heavily. Good. Now he'll die a slow, painful death by bleeding.

"Happy Hunger Games, Lover Boy. And May the odds be ever in your favor."

I returned to find Marvel lurking over Clove's sleeping form in my tent. He had a spear in his hand and his hand on her… well… on her.

I ran over and shoved him off her.

"What are you DOING? Planning to kill her AND rape her in front of my eyes! I just deathly injured lover boy. Give me a reason not to kill you either!"

He smirked at me evilly and smiled, "You need me in this alliance. We're all that's left. Kill me now, or you'll probably die by the hands of Katniss and Thresh. Maybe even that little girl Rue."

I let him go and made an agreement with him that we would keep each other alive… for now.

I watched as he left the campsite, and looked over at my innocent Clove. I was so close to losing my family. Not one person, but two.

And I knew that Marvel was the next person who had to die.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE! Read my note in the opening statement. **


	19. Chapter 19: The Feast

Chapter Nineteen-

**Cato's Point of View:**

I watched her breathe. In and out, slowly, and through her nose. I remembered that she one time told me that she hated her nose. It was a small nose with a narrow bridge that made her look even smaller. She said it made her look weak.

I loved it.

Suddenly, Clove awoke. It was very late at night, so she looked around, yawned, and looked straight at me.

"How long have I been unconscious?" She tried to get up and I told her to sit for a moment.

"A few hours. Not long." She smirked.

She shook her head, "What about Katniss? Is she dead?"

I shook my head like she did. I told her that Katniss escaped with the help of Lover-boy and that Rue girl. She had teamed up with Katniss. A very weak team.

Interrupting our conversation was the sound of the Capitol anthem. Only 2 faces showed up tonight. Glimmer and the boy from 10. After it was over, Clove spoke.

"What'd you do to Loverboy? And where are Marvel and Glimmer?" Apparently, she didn't focus on the fact that Glimmer had been stung to death.

"I cut loverboy. He's down by the lake. Should be close to death by now. Glimmer is dead. She died from tracker jacker stings. Marvel is out doing something. I have no idea what, though."

She nodded slowly and thought about the words. I could tell by the slight smile on her face that she was glad Glimmer was dead.

And to tell you the truth, I was too.  
As soon as Clove opened her mouth to respond, we heard a beeping noise and saw a parachute land in front of us. Sponsor gifts!

I rushed over while Clove crawled over with me and carefully tore off the parachute and opened the medium sized box. Inside was a note.

**You're father knows about Clove. He's trying to contact the gamemakers. They'll probably try to kill her quicker so that the Capitol residents don't find out about it. Keep Clove safe. Be safe yourself, too. **

**-B**

I stared wide-eyed at the slip of paper. "Crap, Clove."

She took the piece of paper and read it herself. "Crap is right." She tore it up.

She tried to distract her emotions by looking into the box and taking out the remaining contents.

A dinner for three. Maybe even 10 could be fed off of it. Rolls, mashed potatoes, lamb, red velvet cake, and hot chocolate. A feast.

As soon as we looked at each other and hid the feast in our tents, we heard a cannon. I looked at Clove with wide eyes. Who was it? We went over the possibilities. Marvel, Thresh, Rue, Peeta, Foxface, and maybe, hopefully, Katniss. Either one of those.

2 minutes later, we heard a second cannon. And then dead silence. Since the sky was dark, Marvel's and Rue's faces lit up the night sky, one after another. That meant that Marvel probably killed the little girl then someone, such as Katniss, killed Marvel. Good for him.

I know it sounds awful, but I was glad Marvel was gone. He meant nothing to me and Clove.

We heard footsteps.

The red headed girl from 5 saw we were distracted and stole a package of dried apples. Dang it.  
We would have run after her, but it could be a diversion. She tried this same trick yesterday. We knew not to mess with her.

While we ate our meal, we sat in silence until we heard an announcement spoken by Seneca.

"**Attention, Tributes. We are at the final 6, so we have a little, well, surprise for you. To make the games a little interesting, we decided that the rule requiring one victor has been suspended. From now on, 2 tributes may win if from the same district." **

Me and Clove looked at each other with wide eyes. We both know what this meant. We could go home.

Not both of us, but all THREE of us.

**Clove's POV:**

When I woke up, I was lying beside Cato. His eyes were open and he had his arm around me.

Then I remembered yesterday's announcement. I couldn't help squealing a little silently. We could go home!

I looked over a Cato again and he was already up. I looked at the sun slowly rising. He grabbed his sword and a bludgeon.

He really wanted to end these games, you could tell.

"What are you doing, Cato?"

He smiled at me and replied, "Just about to go hunt for some food."

I looked over at the big feast from yesterday that we had leftovers from and was confused.

"Just kidding, Clove. I'm going to get water and find a new shelter. Pack up your stuff."

I was about to ask why, but now we were kinda vulnerable. It's anyone's game now.

We hiked through the woods until we found a quit place about a mile from the cornucopia. It looked uninhabited.

I sent up our tent, grabbed my pack of knives, and shoved them into my jacket pocket. I ran over to the lake and filled up our big cooler with water.

Cato returned with more food. He wasn't really kidding about it. Just then, the same voice came on the speaker and spoke again.

"**Attention tributes. We decided to be, well, generous hosts and host a feast tomorrow. Most of you need something desperately. There will be backpacks for each district there. Grab your backpack and try not to get yourself killed… if you can."**

I smirked at Cato. "Yes! This is my chance to get Katniss." I started to continue but Cato interrupted me.

"You're not going, Clove."

I went crazy at that statement. "WHAT? Why not?!"  
"Clove, you know why." He reached down and touched my stomach discreetly so that nobody from the districts or Capitol would suspect a thing.

"CATO! I'm not going to get killed! Or get him/her killed! I just want to ensure that Katniss dies. And by my hands."

"Clove, I don't think you understand how important it is for you to stay alive! If you stay alive, then we can go home together!

"Oh, and what makes you think that you're going to survive the feast and I won't, huh?"

We argued for about 30 minutes about the matter until I gave in and Cato won. He always wins. Well, almost.

He would go and grab our bag later in the morning. If Katniss and Loverboy were there, then he would kill them. He would also grab as many bags of the other districts as he could.

I laid down my head to go to sleep in our tent and laid my hand gingerly on my stomach. I thought about the baby growing inside.

I pretended to be asleep as Cato stepped into the tent and zipped up the front. He kissed me gently on the head and then on the cheek. Then he whispered, "I'm sorry I fought with you. I hope that you'll forgive me. I just want you to be safe, my beautiful Clove."

I felt guilty. Not just about the fight we had, but also for the thoughts I'm thinking as I hear him speak.

I want to kill Katniss. I'll do anything to stop her. I need to go to that feast.

No, it's too dangerous. Cato's right. I can't risk the baby dying.

At the end of the argument with myself, my selfishness and desire to kill the girl won over.

I decided I'll leave early before Cato wakes and am going to kill her myself. No matter what the cost.

The next morning, I awoke and saw Cato still sleeping beside me. The sun was still barely down. Good.

I sneaked out of the tent and carefully grabbed my belt and coat full of knives.

I grabbed the canteen and a pack of dried beef and headed for the cornucopia. I knew this trail like the back of my hand.

On the way there, I had to be careful not to wake Cato with the sound of crunching leaves.

Once about a mile down the path we made, I saw the metal roof of the building. Under it was a table with 4 bags numbered: 2, 5, 11, and 12.

Oh yeah, I had forgotten about 5. As soon as I looked away from the bags, she ran out from the woods and snagged her bag. Before I could run and attack her, or even think about doing so, she was gone. Dang it.

_Oh well, she's not the one I'm after. _I thought.

As soon as Foxface returned to her side of the woods, Katniss made a run for it as well. Stupid.

I ran out to chase after her. Once she reached the table. She sloppily grabbed her bag and slipped it over her wrist. She started to run back.

I grabbed my smallest knife and threw it at her face. It slashed her in the corner of her forehead.

I tackled her from behind and we wrestled for a good 2 minutes, rolling on the grassy knoll until I finally stopped us by sitting on top of her.

"Thought you could escape, huh fire girl? It's too bad." She tried to free her arm, but I slammed it down hard with my foot. "What's in the bag? Medicine for Loverboy? Oh, I see. You were going to help him, right? Well it's too bad."

At this point, Katniss had tears running down her face, but her voice held steady. I spoke again.

"Well, now were going to kill him. Then you. Like we did that little girl. What's her name? Rue?!"  
She tried once more to escape, but I had already started to outline her lips with the tip of my knife.

"Hmm, let's start with these ugly lips. You can never again use them to kiss Loverboy. Speaking of, want to blow him one last kiss?"

Instead, she spit a mixture of blood and saliva at my face. It only made me angrier. I wiped the liquid off of my face with my free hand.

"Let's get started then."

As soon as I said "then", I reached for my biggest knife to slash her arm, when I felt something big grab my hair and life me in the air.

I could only scream.

I was then in the air staring at the intimidating face of District 11's own Thresh.

"You kill her? Rue?" I started to say no. I never did, Marvel did, but he interrupted. "I heard you! You said you were going to kill her like you did Rue. Well not anymore."

I started to scream. "CATO! CATOOOOOO!" I heard the faintest scream of my name. I thought I was hallucinating.

He put me down and laid his foot on my stomach and picked up a rock. "This is for Rue!"

He dropped it down on my head as hard as he could. I felt a gush of liquid near my brain and pain. Awful, agonizing pain.

And then silence.


End file.
